Roles Reversed
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: AU The Doctor is a human medical student and Martha is a Time Lady, it goes just like season three exept with Roles Reversed. Ten/Martha and Rose/Mickey. SAFE FOR ROSE FANS! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Roles reversed**

**A/N: Yes a new story! *rolls eyes* Now don't give me that look! This is a Ten/Martha with a strange twist… what would happen if Martha was a time lady and the Doctor was a human? Personally I think all hell would break loose! This is what I believe you call an AU; the Doctor is a human medical student by the name of Evan Smith. This will go pretty much like season three except the Doctor and Martha's roles are reversed, let me tell you a little about this crazy idea of mine. Martha was was traveling with and kind of in love with… Tom Milligan (Haha I couldn't think of anyone else, tell me if you want it changed) and his story is like Rose Tyler's he gets stuck in Pete's world and blah, blah, blah, this will not follow Smith and Jones in the beginning. Rose and the Doctor/Evan are FRIENDS! She and Mickey is married and Mickey is a medical doctor, and helps Evan with his studies and make sure he eats and sleeps enough. Evan is in his mid twenties and is devoted to his studies, he is just like the Doctor except he is not so hung up on his ex that he couldn't see the beautiful talented woman that is our doctor Jones. Tell me what you think of my weird idea, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Jones and Smith **

Martha Jones landed her ship across the street from the Royal Hope hospital, she had been getting some strange readings from this location and after some looking around she found some plasma coils around the hospital. Martha decided to check herself in and see what would happen, that was when she crashed into a tall, pale, and very skinny man with lots of brown hair causing both of them to fall down and land on their bums. And then everything went black.

8888888888

Evan Smith Woke up that morning and went through his usual routine of taking a shower, getting dressed and waiting for Rose to finish breakfast. Evan was forced to live with his two friends because he couldn't afford his own flat; he had a bond with these two that was stronger than blood.

"Good morning." Rose sang as Evan and Mickey sat down.

"Morning beautiful." Mickey said with a wicked grin.

"Could you two please keep the noise down at night? I have to have a decent amount of sleep because if I fall asleep while Mister Stoker is teaching, he'll skin me." Evan said with a smirk.

"Hey we need to make sure our love is heard." Mickey said and he grabbed Rose and kissed her till she was breathless.

"It's heard all right and I don't want to see it." Evan said and he rolled his eyes.

"Here you go." Rose said as she set the plate down in front of him, he laughed when he saw her red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Evan asked innocently.

"Oh shush it you." Rose said with a laugh.

"As you wish my lady," Evan said and he took a bite of his food.

They talked about everything from what Mister Stoker made Evan's class do last night to the latest gossip from the shop she worked at. Evan was a happy single man, who had dreamed of being a doctor since he could remember, he loved learning how to take care of people and make them feel better. Little did Evan know his life was about to change forever.

8888888888

Evan was walking in to the hospital and like usual not watching where he was walking, and he crashed into a beautiful woman making both of them fall down on their bums. When he looked up to apologize he gasped when he saw her passed out in front of him.

**A/N: Well do I delete it or should I give it a go? I hope you all enjoyed it. What did you think about Rose and Mickey? I don't hate Rose and I think she could be happy with Mickey. If you guys don't like this story then I will delete it and not try it again, reviews are like my air so please give me a lot of them, Alexandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roles Reversed **

**A/N: Well I am happy you guys like this story so much and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Evan will be turning 21 in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: I can sing!**

"I just knocked her out!" Evan gasped and he gave her a nudge. "Damn I know I was bad at the pickup lines, but this has got to be the worst way to say hello to a woman." He muttered as he stood up and scooped the knocked out woman into his arms and he carried her inside.

8888888888

"Is it raining women?" Mickey asked when he saw the woman in his friends' arms.

"Yeah I am making new single called It's Raining Women." Evan joked.

"I don't think it will do to well."Mickey said with a straight face.

"But why not?" Evan whined.

"You are better at saving people than giving killing them."Mickey said as he followed Evan into a room and watched as he laid the woman on a bed.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked sounding hurt.

"I mean you couldn't sing a note if you tried." Mickey said.

"That is true." Evan admitted remembering his eighteenth birthday party, where they got him drag ass drunk and made him do karaoke.

"I wish I had my video camera that night that was a YouTube moment." Mickey said with a laugh.

"And for your information I can sing." Evan said with a pout.

"You cannot!" Mickey said with a laugh.

"I was drag ass drunk when I sung that! I can sing and I will prove it to you!" Evan vowed.

"I will hold you to that." Mickey promised.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Evan hinted.

"Oh yeah happy birthday."Mickey said with another laugh.

"You sound like a school girl." Evan said as he checked Martha over.

"I do not!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yes you do; now shut up a minute." Evan said as he put a stethoscope to the right side of her chest, _thump, thump. _"That's weird." Evan mumbled as he moved the stethoscope to the left side, _thump, thump. _

"You look like you saw a ghost." Mickey said.

"She has two hearts." Evan said slowly.

"It can't be." Mickey said and Evan handed him the stethoscope.

"Listen for yourself." Evan said and Mickey put the thing to her chest and gasped when he heard two heartbeats.

Evan walked out of the room and went to the room where the supplies where kept, Mickey stayed next to the woman. Evan had just found what he was looking for when he was knocked off his feet and the whole hospital shook.

"EVAN!" Mickey yelled as he ran into the room.

"I'm alright." Evan muttered as Mickey came in and helped him up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah what the hell was that?" Evan asked shooing Mickey away from him.

"It's night; it was lunch time before the quake."Mickey said.

It's not night." Evan said as he approached the window.

"Well what else would it be?" Mickey snapped.

"Were on the moon, were on the bloody moon." Evan breathed.

8888888888

"Everyone back to bed we have a problem, but we'll find away to fix it." Evan said soothingly as he helped patients back to bed.

Evan approached the window in the woman's room and began to do something with the lock.

"What are you doing? You will let all the air out!" A woman cried.

"If the air was going to get out it would have happened right away, but it didn't and these widows are not air tight so the air is getting out anyway." Evan was cut off by Martha.

"Very good point so how are we still breathing? What was your name?" She asked him.

"Evan." He said with a look of wonder on his face.

"And it was Smith?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Is there a veranda on this floor?" Martha asked.

"Patients lounge yeah." Evan said.

"Are you ready?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Evan said eagerly.

"We might die." She warned.

"We might not." He countered.

"Good come on then, not them they will only hold us up." Martha said as she left the room, Evan hot on her heels.

888888888

When they reached the balcony door they both took a deep breath and opened them.

"We've got air." Evan gasped after he took his first breath. "How does that work?" He asked.

"Just be glad it does." She said.

"It's beautiful." Evan breathed as he approached the balcony.

"Do you think so?" Martha asked.

"Yeah… It's my twenty-first birthday tonight." Evan said quietly. "Everyone is going to be there, my mum and dad are arguing about his girlfriend, mum hates the woman and doesn't want her anywhere close to my party. I may never see them again now." He whispered.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back inside?" Martha asked gently.

"No way, I mean we could die at any moment, but all the same it's beautiful." Evan said with a watery smile. "Think of how many people wanted to go to the moon and here we are!" Evan exclaimed and Martha could tell he was pushing back the tears.

"Standing in the earth's light." Martha said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Martha, but everyone calls me the Doctor." Martha said.

"What is it like Doctor Martha?" Evan joked.

"No just the Doctor or Martha." She said.

"As far as I am concerned you have to earn the right to be called Doctor." Evan said.

"Let me make a start then." Martha said as she picked up a rock and threw it; the rock hit a shield of some sort. "Force field." Martha said matter-of-factly.

"But if that is keeping the air in and this is the only air we got, what happens when it runs out?" Evan asked, fearing the answer.

"How many people are here?" Martha asked.

"About twenty-thousand." Evan said slowly.

"Twenty-thousand people… suffocating." Martha said angrily.

"Why would anyone do that?" Evan asked angrily.

"Ask them yourself." Martha said as spaceships flew over them and landed about three hundred yards away.

"Aliens! Real proper aliens!" Evan gasped.

"Judoon." Martha said.

888888888

"What are we like trespassing on the moon or something?" Evan asked as they sat next down and watched the Judoon scan people.

"No, but I like that, but it's too simple. Their scanning people so they must be looking for something that's not human which is very bad news for me." Martha muttered.

"Why?" Evan asked and Martha looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Stop looking at me like that." Evan said.

"Come on then." Martha whispered and she slipped away and Evan was forced to follow.

Evan came into a room and heard a strange buzzing noise, he found Martha sitting at a computer running this light thingy over it.

"They've reached the third floor, what's that thing?" He asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." She answered.

"If you're not going to answer me properly." He began.

"No really it's a screwdriver and it's sonic, look?" She held up the silver tube looking thing.

"What else ya' got, laser spanner?" He joked.

"I did but it was stolen by Amy Parkers, cheeky woman. What is wrong with this computer?" She snapped and she hit the monitor with her hand. "Judoon must have locked it down, Judoon platoon on the moon." Martha muttered. I was just traveling past I swear, I was just wondering I wasn't looking for trouble, but there were these plasma coils and I thought it was something going on inside, turns out it was the Judoon up above." She groaned.

"But whatever it is can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Evan asked.

"If the Judoon think that we are harboring a fugitive then they would sentence us all to execution." Martha said. "Anyone that checked in with usual symptoms." Martha said as she buzzed the computer.

"I'll go ask mister stoker he might know." Evan said and he left Martha to do whatever she was doing.

888888888

Evan walked into Mister Stoker's office; he knocked on the door and came in. He saw two guys in biker suits standing on either side of the desk, then he saw Miss Finnegan sit up and she had a straw in her mouth.

"Kill Him!" She shouted and Evan ran out.

"I got the backup running." Martha said when they crashed into each other.

"I found her!" Evan gasped.

"You what?" Martha asked.

The slab came running down the hall and she grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

They ran into the x-ray room and she pushed her into the room.

"When I say now, push the button." Martha said.

"But I don't know which one!" Evan exclaimed.

"Then find out!" She said and she went over to the machine.

Evan grabbed the manual and flipped through it. "NOW!" He heard scream and he hit the big yellow button.

The x-ray machine did something and Evan could see Martha's skeleton through her clothes and the slab fell over.

"Killed em' dead." Martha said.

"But won't that kill you?" Evan asked.

"Nah just Rankin radiation, we used to play with Rankin bricks in the nursery." Martha said. "Now all I got to do is shift the radiation through my body into one spot, say my left shoe.

Martha jumped onto one foot and did what Evan would call some weird kind of dance; she jumped up and down on one foot. "Ow o wow, it itches, oh ah!" Martha yelped and she yanked off her shoe and threw it in the radiation bin. "Done." She said.

"You are completely mad." Evan said.

"Your right I'd look daft with only one shoe." She took off her other shoe and threw it in the same bin. "Bare-foot on the moon." She exclaimed.

"So where is this from, planet Servirax?" Evan asked.

"It's just a slab, it's made of leather all the way though, someone has one hell of a fetish." She said as she stood up and pulled her sonic screwdriver out of the machine and looked at it.

"It was with that lady miss Finnegan." Evan said.

"My sonic screwdriver." Martha said.

"She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood like some kind of vampire." Evan said.

"I love my sonic screwdriver." Martha said.

"Martha!" Evan shouted. "Miss Finnegan is the alien." He told her.

"Bad time for a snack unless! She is an internal shape changer! She is going to register as human." Martha realized.

"We need to show the Judoon." Evan said.

"Come on!" Martha shouted as she pulled him out of the room.

8888888888

"So what about you?" Evan asked as they crouched down.

"What about me what?" She asked.

"Haven't you got a friend or something?" Evan asked.

"Humans were stuck on the moon and your asking personal questions, come on." She whispered standing up.

"I like it, humans, still not convinced you're an alien." Evan muttered as he too stood up.

Evan let out a gasp when a Judoon came around the corner.

"Category non-human." The Judoon said and he pulled his gun.

"Oh my gosh you really are!" Evan gasped.

"And again!" Martha said and she pulled him along behind her.

8888888888

They ran through down halls and up stairs before she stopped and looked around.

"If I was a shape shifter in a hospital with Judoon chasing after me, where would I go?" Martha muttered to herself. "Oh she's as clever as me, almost." She said when she saw the sign that said: MRI.

"I need you to distract them for a minute, this honestly means nothing." Martha said and she grabbed his head and crushed her lips to his, the kiss lasted for a few seconds and then she was gone.

The Judoon came up and Evan didn't move as they scanned him. "Human." The scanner made a weird beeping sound. "Wait, has had facial contact with non-human." The Judoon said and he pushed Evan against the wall. "What are you? What are you?" the Judoon asked.

The Judoon gave him a full body scan. "Human with proof of facial contact with non-human, you will need this." It said handing Evan a booklet.

"What is this for?" Evan asked.

"Consumption." It answered.

888888888

Evan followed the Judoon through the door of the MRI department, He saw Martha fall to the ground, not moving, and Evan gasped.

"Now see what you've done! This poor woman just died of fright!"

"Scan her!" grunted the Judoon. "Confirmation: deceased."

"She can't be, let me through, let me see her," said Evan.

"Case closed," said the Judoon, Evan struggled against the Judoon's grip, trying to get to Martha.

"But it was her! She killed her, she did it, murdered her-" Evan cried

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human!" screamed Evan.

"Oh but I am, surely? I've been catalogued." Florence said.

"But she's not," said Evan. "She assimilated- wait a minute. You drank her blood. Martha's blood." He snatched the device from the Judoon and pointed it at the plasmavore, the device made a strange wiring sound.

"Non human!" said the Judoon.

"What!"

"Confirm analysis!" The rest of the Judoon held out their devices.

"He gave his life so they'd find you," he said.

"Confirm: plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine."

"And she deserved it," Florence Finnegan spat. "All the blonde curls and the rosy and that simpering voice- oh she was begging for the bite of a plasmavore!" She snarled.

"Then you confess?" the Judoon asked.

"Confess? I'm PROUD of it. Slab, stop them." The slab stepped forward and was consumed by the fire of the Judoon guns. Florence ran into the booth.

"Verdict, guiltily. Sentence: execution." The Judoon lumbered into a circle, raised their guns ready to fire.

"Enjoy your victory!" she screamed. "Because you're going to burn with me, burn in hellllllllll!" And in a ball of blistering energy, she was gone.

"Case closed."

"But what did she mean burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that she's done something-"

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse."

"Well do something, stop it!" He cried.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What!"Evan cried. "But you can't leave it! What's it going to do?" The Judoon ignored him and began to turn and leave in that lurching march. Evan followed them, his lungs burning.

"You can't just go! That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!" A wave of dizziness washed over him and he let out a growl of frustration as he ran back to the MRI room.

"Pump. One, two, three, the air was so thin, so little and Evan knew he wouldn't be able to do this long.

"Two hearts," Evan whispered suddenly, moved his hands to the left side of her chest and began to pump her heart and then he moved to the right and did the same thing.

He pressed his lips to Martha's and gave her his last breath before falling down, down, down. He saw her move, look at him.

"Scanner," he huffed. "She did something." Her face swam before his eyes and everything went black.

Martha dragged herself over to the cords and wires and she picked up one plug before throwing it down "No." She said as she picked up another one and pulled it apart. The scanner stopped making the weird noise.

888888888888 **After the hospital was put back on earth **8888888888

Evan listened to Tish talk about what happened, he was half listening to her. Evan was the adopted member of the Jones family. He came here when he was fifteen years old and Miss Jones had taken him in and treated him like her son. Yet for some reason he kept his last name: Smith, it was all that was left of his mother who had died when he was really young.

"What happened up there?" Tish asked.

"We went to the moon and I meet an alien." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah those big rhino things." Tish agreed.

Evan had stopped listening, he was looking over her shoulder to where he saw Martha approaching a big blue box, she turned waved and then she and the box where gone

"Whatever I need to get ready for the party, see you at seven." He said and he walked off.

8888888888 **That night **8888888888

Evan was getting dressed as he listened to the radio, he had just showered and he felt a lot better, but he could still feel her lips against his.

He fancied an alien! "What would mum say?" He thought out loud with a laugh.

He looked at himself in the mirror and cocked his head; he was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt, and his red converse high top trainers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rose asked.

"Rose I am fine, I want to do this." He said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we don't want to be late your own birthday party now do we?" She asked with a giggle.

"No we don't." He agreed as they walked out the door.

8888888888 **After the party **888888888

"I will not stay here to be insulted!" Annalise whined.

"All she meant was that you looked healthy!" Clive said.

"No I said orange!" Francine snapped.

"I have been to the moon! As if! They were drugged it said so on the news." Annalise accused Evan.

"Since when did you watch the news Annalise? You can't even handle Quiz mania!" Francine said.

"Mum I don't care!" Evan cried.

Annalise click-clacked her way down the road and Clive chased after her, Francine turned and went the other way. Leo followed Clive and Tish followed Francine, Evan sighed and looked up and saw Martha standing there, she winked at him and went around the corner.

Evan followed and found her leaning against the blue box he saw earlier.

"I went to the moon today," He said with a smile.

"Bit more peaceful than down here," She said.

"But you never even told me who you are," she said.

"I told you my name is Martha." She said with a grin

"Yeah, but what species? And it's not every day you get to ask that." Evan said with a shy smile.

"I'm a Time Lady." She said importantly.

"Right," he said with a grin. "So not pompous at all then?" he said with a laugh.

"I've just thought… since you saved my life and I've got a brand you sonic screwdriver which needs road testing- you might fancy a trip." Martha hinted with a grin.

"What into space?" Evan asked and Martha nodded. "But… I can't I've got things to do, I've got exams I've got to go to town first thing in the morning to get food, I've got my family going mad-" he was cut off.

"If it helps," She said, with a little smile. "It can travel in time too."

"Get out of here." he said with a shocked look.

"It can!" Martha exclaimed.

"Come on, that's going too far." Evan said and he looked like he was about to turn around.

"Don't you believe me?" She asked.

"Not really." He said with a smile.

"I will prove it then." Martha said and she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed. "It's bigger on the inside!" Evan said with a grin.

"Really? I didn't notice." Martha said cheekily. "Is that enough proof?" Martha asked.

"What else you got?" He asked.

"Hold on tight!" Martha said and she pulled the hand break.

"What makes it go?" Evan asked once they were in flight.

"And take all the fun out of it? It just does Evan." Martha said as she stretched across the counsel and flipped a switch.

"Do you want me to do something?" He asked as he grabbed on to the counsel.

"No I do this all the time." Martha said with a manic grin.

Evan felt a pleasurable shock go up his arm when he touched the counsel.

"She likes you." Martha said with a smile.

"She?" He asked.

"The TARDIS is alive." Martha said indicating to the ship.

"TARDIS?" He asked.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Martha said with a grin as she stroked the counsel.

Evan gave a smile when the ship hummed, he gently ran a hand over the counsel and the ship hummed louder.

"She defiantly likes you, she has never responded to anyone, but me like that." Martha with a look of awe on her face.

"Not jealous are you?" Evan joked.

"No it means that you are less likely to get syrup in your shampoo bottle." Martha said.

"I got to hear this." Evan said with a grin.

"My ex-boy friend made her mad and she got back at him." Martha said with a shrug.

"I will be careful not to make you mad." Evan said with a grin as he patted the counsel.

"The TARDIS has made you a room why don't you go check it out." Martha said with a kind smile.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"She will show you how to get there." Martha said.

88888888888

Evan stopped in front of a door with his name on it; he pushed the door open and gave a gasp. The walls were royal blue and his carpet was white, he had a four poster bed with a blue comforter and silk ivory colored sheets. He had a bookshelf with a bunch of medical books and Stephen King books, his favorite reading martial.

"Oh thank you." He exclaimed to the ship and she gave him a pleased hum.

"Oh I like this." Martha said as she came in.

"I love it." Evan gushed.

"I am glad." Martha said and she went over to his bookshelf.

"I like to read." He explained.

"That is good, you have an amazing taste in books." Martha said as she pulled out a book and held it up.

"That is my favorite from him." Evan said with a smirk.

"Dream catcher very nice." Martha said with a grin.

"Thank you." Evan said.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" She asked.

"I need to stop at home and pick up some clothes." He said with a grin.

"I will go land her." Martha said and she left the room.

88888888888

"Evan, where have you been?" Rose asked as he came in the front door.

"I am going on a small trip with a new friend and I don't know when I will be back." He said as he ran up to his room and started to pack his bag.

"Where are you going? You have studies." She said as she watched him.

"I know and I will keep up my studies, but I need a break from this." Evan said as he packed his pictures of him and the Jones and him and Rose and Mickey.

"Be careful." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave her one and ran out.

88888888888

Martha looked up as the door opened and Evan stood there with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah do you have any idea where we are going?" He asked.

"You are going to meet Shakespeare." Martha said and she pulled a lever.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I worked hard on this, do you want The Shakespeare Code or do you just want me to explain what happened with a couple sentences? I hope you enjoyed it, please review, Alexandra. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Roles Reversed **

**A/N: Well I was not going to put the Shakespeare Code in this, but I got a review and someone wanted it. So I will put it in here, I will try my best to make it right lol. I LOVED your new story Sadhappygirl! I hope you update that one and Touched by an Alien very soon, here is your chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: The First Trip**

"Martha." Evan grunted as his bum landed on the floor.

"You alright?" Martha asked.

"Other than a bruised pride and bum, I am just peachy." He said with a pout.

"Oh it's not that bad." Martha said with a wave of her hand.

Evan just got back to his feet when the TARDIS jerked and he again landed on his bum, he gave a snort and stayed there.

"Come on!" Martha shouted after the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Were here?" Evan asked as he stood up slowly.

"Yes now come _on_!" Martha said as she pulled him along behind her.

"Martha… oh my gosh! You can really travel in time!" Evan exclaimed when they came out of the TARDIS.

"Did you think I was lying?" She asked.

"N-no I just can't believe it." Evan said as he looked around.

"Well believe it, 'cause were here." Martha said as she grabbed him by the hand.

"But are we safe I mean can we move around and stuff?" Evan asked nervously.

"Course we can why do you ask?" Martha asked with a smirk.

"It's like in the films you step on a butterfly you change the future of the human race!" Evan said with a look.

"Well don't step on any butterflies, why would you step on a butterfly? What have butterflies ever done to you?" She asked.

"What if I don't know kill my grandfather or something?" He asked.

"Are you planning to?" She asked.

"No." He said with a laugh.

"Well then." Martha said with a grin.

"So this is London?" He asked as he looked around.

"Right about 1599." Martha said. "It is not so different from your time. Look over there, recycling." She said pointing to where a man was cleaning up after his horse. "Water cooler moment." She said pointing to two blokes drinking something over a barrel. "And Global Warming." She said as they passed a man predicting the end of the earth. "Oh yes and Entertainment! Popular entertainment, just by the river next to suvec, the globe theater!" Martha said with a grin. "Containing the man himself." Martha said.

"Oh you don't mean!" Evan gasped.

"When you get home you could tell everyone you meet Shakespeare." Martha said with a smirk.

"And then I could get sectioned." Evan said with a laugh.

"Mister Smith do you want to accompany me to the theater?" Martha asked cheekily.

"Miss Jones I will!" Evan said as he took her arm.

8888888888

"Those are men dressed as women yeah?" Evan asked as they watched the people on stage.

"London never changes." Martha said.

"I want to see Shakespeare! Author! Author! Do people shout that, do they shout Author?" Evan asked.

The people started to chant all saying: Author!

"Well...they do now." Martha said with a smirk. "He is the genius, he always chooses the best words, now were going to hear him speak!" Martha whispered excitedly.

"Oh shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted.

"Or not." She muttered.

"You should never meet your heroes." Evan said with a smirk.

Evan loved this! He is actually watching Shakespeare.

8888888888

"I'm not an expert, but I have never heard of Loves Labors Won." Evan said as they walked out of the theater.

"Exactly they lost a play, this one just disappeared." Martha said slowly.

"Have you got a miny disk or something? We could tape it, we could flog it! Sell it back home and make a mint!" Evan said with a grin.

"No." Martha said.

"That would be bad." Evan realized.

"Yeah it would be very bad." Martha said with a grin.

8888888888

"Hello." Martha said knocking on the door to the room where Shakespeare was sitting with his friends.

Martha and Evan go to The Elephant, the inn at which Shakespeare is staying. Evan was not amused when Shakespeare attempted to chat Martha up, and he gave a cheer when she ignored it and chatted with him as though he did not want to bed her.

"Hello." Martha said knocking on the door to the room where Shakespeare was sitting with his friends.

"Hey nonny nonny!" Shakespeare said when he saw Martha.

"Oh it is an honor to meet you." Martha gushed.

"And the same to you." William said as he let his eyes travel down her body.

"Come on lads William's found his new muse." A woman said as she shooed the other men out of the room.

"Hello?" Evan said as he poked his head in the door.

"And you would be?" William asked his eyes still on Martha.

"Evan Smith." Evan responded feeling kind of like a third wheel.

"Well what I want to know who this delicious dark lady you have with you is." William said as Evan and Martha sat down.

"My name is Martha Jones." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I like you." William said.

Martha was trying to keep from laughing at the look on Evans face as he listened to Shakespeare talk to her, his brown eyes were the size of dinner plates. She liked Evan, but she didn't want to get in to deep with him like she did with Tom, she didn't think she would survive another lose like that. She loved Tom and he was taken from her, she would not make the same mistake with Evan, no matter how much she liked him.

8888888888

Lynley, Master of the Revels, comes in and demands to see the script before he allows the play to proceed. The trio of "witches" view the scene remotely by looking into a cauldron.

Lilith one of the witches, who also works at the inn so she could get near Shakespeare, secretly takes some of Lynly's hair and makes another puppet, which she plunges into a bucket of water, then stabs the doll in the chest, and Lynley collapses, dead outside.

Martha and Evan were interrupted by the sounds of screaming and Martha ran out of the hotel. Evan gasped when he saw Lynley lying dead on the ground; he and Martha ran over and proceeded to do CPR, Martha pulled back when water came out of Lynley's mouth.

"He has died of an imbalance of the humors." She calmly announced and then she turned to Evan "Any other explanation would lead to panic about witchcraft.

"What _did_ kill Lynley?" Evan asked.

"Witchcraft." Martha responded

Evan heard a strange noise and went over to the window, he gave a gasp when he saw a witch riding away on her broomstick.

"Martha?" He called.

"What did you see?" She asked as she came to stand next to him.

"A witch." He said.

8888888888

"Not exactly five star, but it will do." Evan said as he closed the closet door.

"So what do you think of your first trip so far?" Martha asked.

"Oh I love it! I mean I met William Shakespeare!" Evan exclaimed coming to stand in front of the bed.

"Yeah and the witches are just a bonus." Martha said with a grin.

"What are we going to do there is only one bed?" Evan asked feeling awkward.

"There is enough room on the bed." Martha said.

"If I am going to get on it you will have to scoot over a bit." Evan said with a smile.

Martha scooted over and gave him more room and he lay down next to her.

"This is a bit tight." Evan said with a laugh.

"What I don't get is why are there witches killing people and what does William have to do with it?" Martha wondered as she turned on her side and he did the same. "It's like the answer is staring me in the face and I can't see it." Martha murmured and Evan's eyes widened slightly.

8888888888

Meanwhile, Lilith entrances Shakespeare and, using a marionette, compels him to write a strange concluding paragraph to Love's Labour's Won. She is discovered by the woman who orders her around. Whom she frightens to death, on hearing another scream, Martha runs out of their room and Evan runs after her, they come into the room and find the body.

The next morning Martha, Evan, and Shakespeare proceed to the Globe Theatre.

Why does the theatre have 14 sides?" Martha asked William.

Shakespeare explained that it does something with the sound. Martha gave a gasp and asked him who designed it and William told her the architect's name was Peter Streete.

Martha gave them a grin and said that they were going to visit the architect, who was in Bedlam Asyluma.

Martha calmed Streete down and put her hands on the sides of his head and helped him emerge from his catatonia.

"Where are the witches Peter? Why did they make you build the theater with 14 sides?" She asked him

The witches made Peter do it! They told Peter to build the theater with fourteen sides." He told her.

The witches observe this through their cauldron. Doomfinger teleports to the cell and kills Peter with a touch.

"I name you… Carrionites!" Martha shouted and they witch gave a scream and disappeared.

"What did you do?" Evan asked.

"I named her; if you name a witch you can either kill them or slow them down." Martha explained.

They went back at the Elephant, Martha deduced that the Carrionites intend to use the powerful words of Love's Labours Won to break their species out of eternal imprisonment.

"Stop that play, whatever you do make sure they do not do that play!" Martha told William.

Martha turned and ran out of the room to go to All Hallows Street to thwart the witches.

"If they don't stop the Carrionites, you and the rest of the human race will fade." Martha told Evan.

Martha and Evan reached All Hallows Street and they confront Lilith, who is expecting them.

She gives a speech and Evan tried to do as Martha did and name her and the witch did a spell and he passed out on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Martha almost growled as she checked him over.

"Just a sleeping spell, he seems to be out of his time." She muttered. "And you…. You don't seem to have a name." She said sounding curious.

"The naming won't work on me." Martha growled.

"But there is a name someone important to you, a Tom Milligan." The witch said.

"Oh big mistake! Because that name keeps me fighting!" Martha snarled as she stood up and came to stand in front of the witch.

Lilith rises up and steals a lock of the Martha's hair, took flight and went through the window.

She takes out a doll and attaches the hair to the doll

"That essentially a DNA replication module." She said.

Lilith stabs the doll in the heart, and Martha collapses.

Lilith assumes that she is dead, and flies to the Globe.

Evan woke up and saw Martha lying on the floor, he crawls over to her and turns her over. He put an ear over her mouth and sits up.

"Nice try missy." He said and she popped up only to put a hand to her chest and give a gasp.

"My left heart isn't working, I need you to restart it for me." Martha said and she lay down on her back.

Do compressions on my left side." She groaned and Evan started to do compressions.

"The second time in a day I have had to do compressions on you." He grunted.

Martha sat up and leaned forward. "Hit me in the back." She told him and he gave her a hard thump in the back. "Other side." She gasped and he thumped her on the back again.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Martha ran out of the room and Evan rolled his eyes and ran after her.

8888888888

"I said stop the play, yeah I'm pretty sure I said STOP THE PLAY!" Martha yelled.

"I think I hit my head." He groaned.

"Well don't rub it, you'll go bald." Evan said.

Meanwhile, the actors have already spoken the last lines of the play, a series of directions and instructions that have opened a portal allowing the Carrionites back into the universe.

"Only you can find the words to close the portal." Martha told William.

He improvises a short rhyming stanza but is stuck for a final word.

"Expelliarmus!" Evan shouted to him over the noise.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha yelled to William.

And William shouted it at the Carrionites and the Carrionites with all the extant copies of Love's Labour's Won are sucked back through the closing portal.

The confused audience eventually begin clapping, believing everything to be part of the performance. Martha, Evan, and William take their bows and Evan couldn't believe they saved the world with William Shakespeare. Martha finds the three witches trapped, screaming in their crystal ball and keeps it with them so she can put them in the TARDIS it for safe-keeping.

8888888888

Next day, Martha and Evan were talking with William when some of William's friends come and tell him that just Queen Elizabeth arrived at the Globe, having heard of last night's performance she wanted to see for herself what all the fuss was about. When she saw Martha, she immediately sent her guards after her 'sworn enemy'. Martha who is intrigued as to how she will later upset the Queen runs for the TARDIS with Evan right behind her.

8888888888

Martha hadn't seen Evan since they got back, she knew he was alright, but she was curious to see where he went. So Martha went to the library and he wasn't there, so she checked his room and found him sitting in front of his bed with papers and books scattered around him. He had a cup of tea next to him and his glasses on, he was muttering to himself and riffling through books and papers, Martha thought he looked cute when he studied.

"Why don't you take a break and come with me, I want to show you something." Martha said.

Evan who had been deep in thought had about jumped out of his skin when she spoke and he gave her a look. "Did you ever hear of knocking?" He asked.

"Have I heard of it yes, do I actually do it no." She said as she came in the room and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"You should because you might give someone a heart attack some day." Evan said with a smirk.

"I give them a heart attack and you get their heart beating again." Martha said with a laugh.

"Oh yes I see you are going to keep me around so that when someone makes your hearts stop beating you can have me start them up again." Evan joked.

"Yup." Martha agreed.

Evan took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes which were looking a little red from him straining them.

"You need to take a break." Martha murmured.

"Nah I'm fine." He said waving off her comment.

"That was not a question." Martha said firmly.

"You sound like my mother." He grumbled.

"The one I saw at your party?" She asked.

"Yeah the one that called Annalise orange." Evan said with a laugh.

"I don't think that poor woman was all there." Martha said with a smile.

"I agree." Evan said.

"Are they always like that?" Martha asked him after a few moments.

"Yeah it all started when mum found dad in bed with Annalise about a year ago." Evan said with a shake of his head.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Mum came home early and found the two of them 'together'. Apparently dad wanted to spread the love around." Evan said with a laugh.

"I bet your mum was pissed." Martha said.

"Oh she was! She cussed him three ways from Sunday! They could never get past the affair and they divorced about a month later." Evan said with a shrug.

"Blimey." Martha sighed.

"Yup." He agreed.

"So how did you come to live with them?" Martha asked.

"My mum died when I was about seven, something killed her. I ran away from the house where we lived and fell asleep on a doorstep, Francine Jones opened her door and found me the next morning, she treats me like I'm her son and she is my mum in every way but blood." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum." Martha murmured feeling his pain.

"I don't remember that much about her, all I know is something got in our house and killed her, I ran from it. I still have nightmares about it finding me." He said as he brushed tears from his eyes.

"I am so sorry." Martha said wanting to wipe that fear and pain from his beautiful brown eyes.

"You said you wanted to show me something?" Evan asked as he gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah come on." Martha murmured as she helped him to his and led him out the door.

8888888888

"Oh it is beautiful!" Evan gasped. "And very cold." He added as he wrapped his arms around his thin body.

The TARDIS landed on a planet that had snow… everywhere, when Evan was a child he loved the snow, but now he never took the time to admire it anymore. He spun in a slow circle loving the feel of the snowflakes tickling his skin.

Martha watched him experience the snow for the first time in a long time and a smile came onto her face. She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling for the skinny human and she had no intention of stopping herself.

**A/N: Happy now? I hate to tell you this, but I am not going to be doing any more episode chapters for a long while. I almost threw my computer in frustration as I wrote this chapter! I will give a few paragraphs explaining the episode, but that is it! We will have Family of Blood/Human Nature in this story. We are going to have some fun! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it is the last one like this for a long time. Sadhappygirl you said you read a Ten/Martha/TARDIS fic can you please tell me the name of it and who wrote it? Please review, Alexandra. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Roles Reversed**

**A/N: I am going to do my own version of season 3, I will explain the episodes that have passed with a few paragraphs, hope you don't mind. We will have romance and adventure all in one neatly wrapped package lol. We will have Evan being cheeky and Martha being… Well Martha! Evan has been through a lot in his young life and you will find out what happened to his mother. You are also going to find out something very important about Evan in the coming chapters. I love all the reviews and thank you for the advice. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Oh I Think We Made Them Mad**

Evan gave a groan as he collapsed on his bed; they had just gotten back from New, new, New York. He had been kidnapped by two people who wanted to get in the fast lane, turns out the fast lane is more dangerous than any other lane because it was right next to the ground. They had almost gotten killed! There were these things down there and they grabbed the shuttle car and were going to crush it, but Evan said to turn off all the power and the things might let them go, luckily he was right.

When he found Martha she was standing near a big head, Evan was a little shocked, but he accepted it as part of this new life he is now living. When they started to head back to the TARDIS Evan sat down and refused to move until she told him more about herself, Martha told him that she was the last of her kind and about the time war that killed everyone else. She told him about how she killed her own people in order to save the universe, Evan knew what it was like to lose someone you loved and he held her hands in his as she told him about everything that happened to her planet.

Now Evan understood why she was so guarded and careful, she lost someone she loved and she was scared about it happening again. Evan's heart went out to her and it took everything he had not to pull her in his arms and never let her go, he knew he was falling for her and he loved every minute of it.

8888888888 **Two days later **8888888888

Evan opened his eyes slowly, his head was throbbing and his vision was blurry, he blinked a few times and it cleared. He saw that he was in a cell of some sort and he remembered landing on this planet and they were walking along when something hit him on the head and everything went black.

He didn't see Martha anywhere in his cell and he started to worry about her, he started to stand up, but his legs were too weak to hold him and he sunk back down to the floor with a groan.

Evan jumped as the cell door was opened and Martha was thrown in, Evan gave a sigh of relief when he saw her.

"OI! Try and be a little gentler next time would you!" She shouted at the cell door.

"Oh I was so worried about you!" Evan exclaimed once she was done shouting at the cell door.

"Oh I am so glad that you are alright." Martha gasped as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he checked her over.

"I'm fine how's your head?" She asked as she pulled him to her and began to check his injury.

"It hurts and I feel light headed, but other than that I am fine." He said with a kind smile.

"I will make sure to take a look at that when we get back to the TARDIS." She said.

"Okay." He said with a smirk.

88888888888

An hour later Martha was able to get her sonic back and she released them and they made a run for it. Evan and Martha were laughing the whole way back to the TARDIS and when the stumbled into the doors Evan was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Oh did you see their faces?" Martha asked once Evan caught his breathe.

"They were pissed off big time!" Evan exclaimed.

"That was fun." Martha said with a smile.

"Yeah it was and now I'm headed for the shower." Evan said as he left the control room.

Martha watched him go and to sat she wasn't admiring the view would be an understatement, Evan said he was skinny and pale, but he didn't know he was _very _nicely built. Little did Martha know, the TARDIS wanted Evan and Martha to fall for each other and Evan taking a shower was a opportunity that she could not pass up.

88888888888

Martha walked into a room and she was not paying attention to where she was going and she crashed into someone very warm and very wet.

Martha opened her eyes and let them travel slowly upward, she saw his long shapely legs and she moved up higher to his well muscled thighs and she bit back a groan of frustration when her view of his thighs was blocked by a towel. She moved her eyes up to his pale stomach and she licked her lips, her eyes moved up to his chest and she saw the dark hair lightly covering it.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a snicker and Martha felt her face heat up.

"As a matter of fact I do." She countered as she looked into his sparkling brown eyes.

"I doubt it." He snorted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I am skinny and pale, not a major turn on for women." He said with an eye roll.

"Well they are complete idiots." She said with a grin.

"Do you think so?" He asked softly.

"I know so because not only are you attractive, you have a good heart to and that is something that is hard to get in a man these days, any woman would be lucky to have you." Martha said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said blushing.

"Anytime." She said with a grin.

"Now I will let you get dressed and I will make us some tea and we will watch a movie or two." Martha said and then she practically ran from the room.

Evan smiled and he dried off and dressed in a pair of black faded jeans and a white t-shirt, he frowned smiled as he remembered what Martha said. "Well at least one person sees me for who I am." He said out loud and he walked out the door.

8888888888

"Oh you're a Lord of the Rings buff?" He asked with a smirk.

"I love all three of them and all the Star Wars movies." She said as he sat down next to her and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"I am exactly the same way." He said in a stage whisper.

"I knew I picked you for a reason." She said with a grin.

"Oh and I thought it was my charm that did it." He said with a smirk.

"That was the first thing and that wonderful mind of yours." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said as he blushed slightly.

"You are welcome." Martha said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush even more.

Martha laid her head on his shoulder and they watched the movie together.

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry for the long wait! I had writers block way bad! Ok I have committed the ultimate sin! I have read a "Few" Ten/Donna…. Now don't give me that look! Even if you hate Ten/Donna I strongly suggest you read tardis-mole's Four Feathers, it is a great story and I have read it at least three times. I hope you liked the little bit of Martha/Evan action I put in there, if you think that they are moving too fast tell me, they will start kissing and cuddling in the next few chapters, but no hot scenes until a lot later in the story. I hope you enjoyed the shower moment lol, Alexandra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roles Reversed **

**A/N: Ok I know you guys are waiting for Well… This is Different, but I have major writers block on it right now so you may have to wait a little longer. Ok things are going to take an interesting turn in this chapter that will lead to Martha finding out how much she really feels for Evan, in other words romance is on the way! But first we are going to have angst galore, it has to be done, Martha needs see how important Evan is to her. I hope you all don't come after me for doing this to our poor Evan, but I will make up for it I promise. **

**Chapter 1: Love Takes Hold**

Evan was enjoying some relaxation after a hard day of saving the world from the Daleks, the creatures that Martha's people were fighting against in the Time War. He and Martha had been separated for a while, but luckily they joined up again and saved the world…again.

Evan's favorite thing to do when he was bored was to watch Stephen King movies; right now he was watching The Stand which was about three hours long. Evan stuffed more popcorn in his mouth and took another sip from his can of coke, movies like this didn't scare him and they never got old.

Martha heard the TV going and she poked her head in the entertainment room and saw Evan curled up on the couch with a bowel of popcorn and a can of coke. He was wearing a pair of cargo trousers with a white t-shirt and no shoes or socks, she decided she liked when he relaxed and just took a break from all the running.

Their relationship had become closer over the last few weeks, they liked to cuddle on the couch and he gave her a kiss on the cheek every morning. Martha was still frightened about getting into a deep relationship with him though, she felt bad about giving him the run around.

Martha crept across the room and sat down next to him on the couch, he looked over at her and gave her a tired smile and Martha noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes. She felt a little guilty for him not getting enough sleep.

Martha glanced over at him and saw he was engrossed in the movie; she scooted closer and lay down on her side with her head in his lap. Evan looked shocked, but then he smiled and began to stroke her hair.

"I like your hair." He said after a few minutes.

"Why?" She asked.

"It is soft and it smells good." He said with a grin.

"I'm glad you like it." She murmured.

The sat there and watched the rest of the movie, they kind of joked about Stephen King being kind of a geek, Martha was shocked to find out that Evan had always wanted to meet him and she knew what she would be doing for him on his 22 birthday.

88888 **Two days later **88888

"RUN!" Martha shouted and she grabbed Evan's hand and they took off running.

Martha felt something fly by her head and she glanced back and saw the aliens they were running from had bows and arrows and they were shooting them at her and Evan. She heard Evan give a cry of pain and felt him stumble, she stopped and looked him and felt a shiver of fear when she saw a arrow in his side.

Martha knew she couldn't pull the arrow out of his side without the risk of him bleeding to death, so she put one of his arms over her shoulders and she put her arm around his chest and she helped him to his feet.

They were about five feet from the TARDIS when she heard him give a grunt of pain and she saw he had been hit in the leg. Martha half dragged half carried Evan into the TARDIS, the TARDIS had opened her doors so Martha could get Evan in without having to fumble with the key.

They stumbled into the TARDIS and Martha kicked the doors shut, Martha left Evan on the floor long enough to get them into the vortex. She ran to the medical bay and got the anti-gravity stretcher and brought it back to the counsel room, she gently moved Evan onto the stretcher and pushed it back to the medical bay.

8888888888 **Five hours later **8888888888

Martha had got Evan stable, but she had to work hard to get him there, Martha had almost lost him a few times, but luckily he wasn't going to go without a fight.

She was exhausted, but she needed to keep an eye on him for a little while just to be sure he doesn't go into cardiac arrest like he did twice while she was working on him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

88888 **The Next Day **88888

Evan slowly opened his eyes and let out groan, his body hurt all over and his vision was all blurry. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared, he looked around and knew he must be in some kind of medical bay and judging by the hum he was still in the TARDIS. He reached out and touched one of the walls and he felt the TARDIS in his mind, sometimes they would talk to each other after a rough day and she would tell him about some of the adventures her and Martha had together.

Evan's side and leg hurt and he remembered getting hit with two arrows, he flinched remembering the sharp pain in his side and Martha helping him stand up. Then as if one arrow wasn't enough he got hit by another one in the leg when they were only five feet away from the TARDIS, he flinched again.

Evan slowly sat up and he let out a gasp when the wound on his side burned, he put a hand to his side, and took a couple deep breaths before slowly moving his legs to where they were hanging off the side of the bed. He was quite proud of himself, but he did not try to get up because he knew he was too weak and if he tried to stand he would end up lying on the floor.

"_Would you like me to get Martha?" The TARDIS asked gently._

"Yes please." He replied and the TARDIS told Martha he was awake.

Evan sat on the bed staring at a place no one else could see, he looked tired and in pain, but alive and somewhat awake.

"What are you doing sitting like that?" Martha scolded as she came into the room.

"I needed to sit up or I was going to go crazy." He said tiredly.

"You need to be resting." Martha said as she brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"I would like some water." He told her and she got him a glass of water which he took and drank the whole thing in one go.

"I almost lost you." She whispered. "You went into cardiac arrest twice while I was working on you." She murmured with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at his hands lying in his lap.

"It's not your fault; if I never brought you there you never would have been shot." She said sadly.

"Martha, without you I would be dead! I chose to go with you, I made my own choice and if you are going to blame anyone blame those ass-holes who shot me." He told her as he lifted her head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You cussed." She giggled.

"What did you think I didn't cuss?" He asked with a grin.

"You don't seem like the cussing type." She told him.

"If you saw me last year when I found my ex girl-friend in bed with someone else you would not think that." He said with a smirk.

"You found your girl-friend in bed with someone else?" She asked in shock.

"We had never been _together _and she thought I wouldn't care if she went around screwing every guy in Great Britain." He growled.

"Well she learned real quick that you did mind." Martha said with a grin.

"I said every cuss word in the book and then some." Evan said with a grin.

"I can see you cussing now." Martha said.

"I was angry and hurt that she would do that to me and a few days after I found them she came crawling back to me and I told her that we were done and I politely led her out the door." He said smirk.

"Good for you." Martha said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I haven't gone out with a woman since; I have never even slept with a woman before." He said quietly.

"Oh." Martha murmured.

"I don't see the need to sleep with someone I don't love, because then it is just sex and I don't want sex I want to be with someone who loves me and cares about me." He said with a shrug.

"I believe that is the way it should always be." Martha said thinking that she had never wanted to sleep with Tom or make love to him, but she wanted to make love to Evan and be his first and last, she wanted to be the person that loved and cared about him. She wanted to be the one he turned to when he needed to be held close and just loved, she would never cheat on him like that bitch had done to him.

She looked over at Evan and knew she was in love with him, there was no denying it anymore she had fallen hard and fast for him. Now all Martha had to was convince Evan that she loved him, she gave him another glance and knew that wouldn't be hard at all, but how was she to know Evan was going to play hard to get.

**A/N: Ok I finally got it written out, I have been up since three am helping my dog deliver puppies, so far one boy and one girl, I think there is at least one or two more still to come. I hope you liked the chapter and yes Evan is a virgin, I think that will make their first time together special. I will be changing the rating to M soon for love making. Great chapter Sadhappygirl, I love the evil Rose lol, I don't think she has a brain because if she did she would know that Martha has already won the game. I will update ASAP on both this one and well… this is different. Please review and tell me if you think I am moving too fast** **and if you think I am I will re-write the entire damn chapter and I might have to throttle you. Review please, Alexandra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roles Reversed **

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys like this chapter. There will be lots of fluffy romance in this chapter, and when I said Evan will be playing hard to get I mean he is going to have a little fun with this…. Oh just read it! I hope you all like it. They are going to tell each other how they feel about one another in this chapter, hope you like it. This story will have sad parts and happy parts in it so I just wanted to warn you.**

**Chapter 6: When I wake up, I want to wake up next to you**

Martha watched Evan as he flipped through the medical books he found in the library, he was sitting on the couch with books lying on the couch next to him. He let out a groan and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he had been studying for a couple hours and it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"You look tired." Martha murmured as she made her presence known.

"That's because I am." He mumbled and Martha moved the books and sat down next to him.

"Why don't you go and lay down for a while." She murmured as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I was half expecting you to say that there was some planet that needed to save from their evil government and then we would go and help them and somehow end up getting arrested and thrown in jail." Evan said with a chuckle.

"I would never do that!" Martha gasped with a look of innocence on her face.

"Oh I am sure." Evan said with a smirk.

"Oh shush it you." She said and she gave him a light push in the shoulder.

"I think I'm going to take your advice and take a much needed nap." He said as he stood up and he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek and she moved her head and his lips met hers.

"Martha." Evan breathed when he pulled away from her.

"Yes Evan?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"You…. You kissed me." He whispered

"Yes I did." She murmured.

"But I thought you only thought of me as a friend?" He murmured.

"Evan I started to like you more as a friend as soon as I meet you." She told him as she pulled his head and gave him another kiss.

Evan tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, Martha ran her tongue over his lips and gave a moan of agreement when he opened his mouth and she slid her tongue into his warm mouth. Martha whimpered when he pulled away and flashed a sly grin and left the room.

Martha sat there with her mouth hanging open, he had given her a mind blowing kiss and then he just left her sitting here. Martha let out a growl and left the room and began to look for him.

Martha found him in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, she saw him favoring his right leg and she knew he was still sore from getting shot by the aliens.

"What was that?" She asked feeling kind of frustrated that he kissed her senseless and then just left the room.

"I think it was what you would call one hell of a kiss." He said and he licked his lips.

"Why did you just leave the room?" She asked.

"I want to tease you a bit." He said with a sly grin.

"I don't want to play games, I want the prize already." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well aren't we bossy this morning." He teased playfully.

"You are playing with fire." She warned.

"Nothing is stopping you from getting me." He said with a grin.

Martha walked over to him and pushed him back against the counter and gave him a toe curling kiss, she pulled away and looked into his dazed eyes.

**A/N: See what I mean by hard to get, he just wanted to have a little fun lol, back to the story.**

"You are mine." She whispered against his lips and she felt him shiver. "Mes maux de corps pour vous. Je veux vous embrasser partout commençant a` vos orteils et finissant avec vos le`veres succulentes." She whispered seductively.

"I am not stopping you." He whispered back.

"You know what I said?" She asked in shock.

"You said: My body aches for you. I want to kiss you all over, starting at your toes and ending with your succulent lips." He said softly.

"I am impressed." She purred as she kissed his neck and he moved his head to give her more access.

"I went to France for my twentieth birthday." He told her as she kissed his jaw.

"That's nice." She mumbled and she pressed her lips to his again.

"Martha." He whimpered softly.

"Yes?" She asked pulling back so she could look into his eyes.

"What do you feel for me?" He asked softly.

"I feel like whenever I am around you I have something to live for, you make me feel like I did when I was on Gallifrey. You make me feel carefree and I know I can be myself around you; I don't have to hide myself behind a curtain, I can tell you about my planet and I know you will listen. I have fallen in love with you Evan and I don't have to be afraid that you will leave me heartbroken and alone." She said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I know you will never leave me and you will love me no matter what. What do you feel for me?" She asked softly.

"I feel important when I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm being used, you listen to me when I tell you about everything I do in my life. In my family everyone tells me about their problems, but no one ever asks me how I am doing or how I am feeling, but you ask me how I am and how I am doing every day." He said with a smile. "I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with you Martha Jones." He told her with a soft smile.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his chest.

"Martha?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I want to visit my family." He told her and she looked up at him in horror.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Martha murmured.

"Why?" He asked worried that she didn't want to meet his family.

"I don't do well with mothers." She told him.

"Oh don't worry mum has been up my ass to get a girlfriend so I am sure she will love you." He told her with a chuckle.

"This will end in tears." Martha said shaking her head.

"She's not _that _bad." Evan said.

"I hope your right." Martha muttered.

"She is only like that with Annalise." Evan told her and Martha giggled.

"The blonde woman that she caught your dad screwing?" Martha asked curiously.

"The word I would use for what she caught them doing begins with F, but yes that is the weird one that my mum hates." Evan said with a laugh.

"What does he see in that woman?" Martha wondered out loud.

"That is something we will never figure out my love." Evan sighed.

"Maybe it's the fact that she is twenty - something and she is a complete idiot." Martha said with a shrug.

"Martha! She can't help that she doesn't have a brain." Evan managed to say with a straight face.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it, it was just too much." She said with a giggle.

"I feel your pain." He said with a smirk.

"Oh blimey we are bad, making fun of your dad's girl-friend." Martha said shaking her head.

"It's a guilty pleasure, and I say guilty pleasure because we won't be able to stop laughing when we see her." Evan said with an eye-roll.

"That's mean." Martha said with a smirk.

"It's just too much." Evan said mimicking her earlier speech.

"I don't know about you, but I am tired." Martha said with a yawn.

"I agree with you." He said and they left the kitchen.

88888888888

"Hey where is my room?" Evan asked once he came back from trying to find his room.

"I think I found it." Martha said and she was standing in front of a blue door.

"She moved it!" Evan whined.

"It's "our" room." Martha told him.

Evan took her hand in his and he opened the door and went inside, the room had lavender colored walls and cream colored carpet. The bed frame was a dark brown the comforter was maroon colored and the sheets were made of silk and they were ivory colored, the pillows were a deep red color and Evan loved every inch of the room.

"Oh it is amazing." He breathed.

"I know right?" Martha said as she got her look at the room.

"I like it better than my old room." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Now we have a place where we can make some amazing memories and love." Martha said as she sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"I cannot wait." Evan said with a smile and he stood up and pulled the blankets back. "Oh this is going to be awkward." He said suddenly.

"Why?" Martha asked.

"I… um…." He trailed off not sure how to tell her.

"You sleep in the nude don't you?" Martha asked.

"How did you guess?" He asked.

"The fact you just turned five different shades of red kind of gave it away, but I will tell you that I sleep in the nude also." Martha said with a sly grin and Evan was positive that if anymore blood went to his face he would faint.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Since we just admitted our feelings for each other I think we should wait to sleep naked together." Martha said with a shrug.

"I agree." Evan said with a smirk.

8888888888

Martha was awoken by a loud scream and she turned on the light, she saw Evan tossing and turning and heard him whimpering. She began to shush him and rub a hand along his side and almost immediately he stopped squirming and whimpering. She moved his head into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair, she watched as he opened his eyes and stared up at her, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You're safe now." She whispered softly and his eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.

**A/N: Did I move to fast? Give me your worst, if I did move to fast then tell me and I will re-write the chapter and it would have absolutely NO romance in the chapter! Do you want that? No? Good I didn't think so. I am working on Well… This is different and it should be up in a day or so. The rating is M now because of love making, do you want the love making scene in the next chapter or the one after that? Tell me. Please review, Alexandra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roles Reversed**

**A/N: Ok I have written and re-written this chapter! I have a lot on my mind with my friends' plan to "hook" me up with her friend is making me go insane! I hope you all like my chapter. The Family of Blood and Human Nature come after 42, I will give you how she meets Francine, but I will only give a few detailed paragraphs describing Lazarus and all that crap, same with 42. I want to get past Human Nature and 42 so I can get to Blink, I have a really juicy sex scene planned for that one. I hope you like it. Oh and thank you for all the alerts and reviews you guy are so sweet! Things might get a little hot and I may or may not dump a bucket of ice cold water on you just as it is getting good…**

**Chapter 7: Families, friends, 42, and… oh dear **

Evan ran out the TARDIS doors and grinned when he saw that they finally landed in the right place.

"Well aren't you a coiled spring." Martha said as she came out of the TARDIS and locked the door behind her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with his head cocked to one side.

"I don't know from what you tell me all they do is bicker." Martha said with a shrug.

"Even though they bicker and fight all the time they are still my family and I love them, now come on!" He shouted as they neared his parent's house.

"Alright I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a knot!" Martha grumbled as he pulled her to the door.

When they were a few feet away from the door Evan let go of her hand and raced up the steps, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Evan!" An older woman cried and Martha recognized her from Evan's party as Francine, his mother.

"Mum!" He cried as she pulled him into a tight hug and pressed kisses all over his face.

"Where have you been?" She cried one she was done kissing him. "Rose called and said you were going on a trip with your new friend." She said as she cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I was going on a trip with a new friend who turned out to be more than a friend." He told Francine with a grin.

Francine then noticed Martha standing a few feet away and Martha smiled.

"Is this your new friend who turned out to be more than a friend?" She asked warily as she looked Martha up and down.

"Yes mum." He replied.

"What's your name?" Francine asked as she approached Martha.

"Martha Jones." Martha told her respectfully.

Martha heard Evan stifle a laugh and she looked up and saw him with a hand over his mouth.

"Jones?" Francine repeated.

"Yes ma'am." Martha said with a smile.

"Well you better take care of him or you will have me to deal with." Francine said with a warning look.

"I promise you that he is safe with me, Miss Jones." Martha said as she held out her hand.

"Welcome to the family, Martha." Francine said as she took Martha's hand and shook it.

"Thank you Miss Jones." Martha said with a grin.

"Now come on your sister is on telly." Francine said to Evan as she led them into the house.

"Tish is on telly?" Evan asked and Martha thought he sounded shocked.

"Yeah go and look for yourself." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

Evan led Martha into the living and flopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV, Martha watched as a pleasantly surprised look came over his face as he watched his sister on telly.

"Well she is really on telly." He said with sigh.

Martha watched the telly and then she turned to Evan and he saw the manic grin on her face and he knew she wanted to go.

"Shall I go get my tux?" He asked.

"Yes you shall and I shall go get out my dress and those high-heeled shoes I hate." Martha said with a groan.

"Oh it will be fun!" Evan said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh I know it will I just don't like wearing high-heels." She said with a grin.

"I don't like wearing a tux so we're even." He told her with a grin and then he ran upstairs.

Martha smiled to herself and went out to the TARDIS. "Changing what it means to be human, this outta be good." She said to herself with a shake of her head.

88888

To say things ended badly would be an understatement, it turns out Lazarus made himself young again and in the process made his body mutate into a scorpion looking thing. They thought they had killed him in the labatory, but they only knocked him out, the chased him to a cathedral. They found him wrapped up it a cloth and Martha tried to talk him out of killing people, Lazarus told her that he would feed on her. Evan came into view and told Lazarus that he didn't want to eat her, that he wanted fresher meat. Evan and Tish led Lazarus up as high as they could go and Martha turned up the organ as loud as it would go and made Lazarus fall to his death.

Evan groaned and buried his head deep in the pillow and huffed loudly, his mother luckily didn't go to crazy, but she had given him, Martha, and Tish a stern talking to.

"Evan are you awake?" Martha asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yes." He mumbled in the pillow.

"I'm sorry that your sisters' party got ruined." She said as she rubbed circles in his back.

"It's not your fault." Evan told her as he flipped over on his back and gave her a smile.

Martha returned his smile and leaned over and pressed her lips to his gently, she pulled back and smiled down at him, she crawled on the bed and laid her head on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat. It dawned on Martha that he only had one life and he would grow old and she would lose him like she did everyone else, Martha blinked back her tears and wrapped her arms around his thin body and held him close.

8888888888 two days later, right after the events of 42

Martha ran out and gave Riley a kiss on the cheek and told him thank you for keeping Evan safe, she turned around and went back into the TARDIS.

Martha shut the door and walked up the ramp, she looked at Evan who was sitting on the pilot seat and looking down at his hands. Martha started to push buttons and pull levers, she saw Evan grab the seat to keep from falling off the seat, and once she got the TARDIS safely into the vortex she turned to where Evan was sitting.

"I almost lost you today." She murmured as she came to stand in front of him.

"I know." He muttered.

Martha tipped his head up and looked into his beautiful brown eyes, she bent her head down and pressed her lips to his and she felt him relax against her. Martha pulled away and saw the tears in his eyes; she pulled him into a tight hug and held him tightly.

Evan pulled back gave her a deep kiss and Martha opened her mouth and gave a moan when his hot tongue slipped inside. Evan stood up and picked Martha up, she wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.

88888

Evan set Martha down on her feet once they were in the room, they didn't bother to shut the door since no one else was on the TARDIS except them, so the chances of someone walking in on them were not likely.

Evan came over to her and began to kiss her gently, they slowly undressed each other and he backed her up to the bed and she let him go long enough to crawl on the bed and lay down on her back. Evan crawled on top of her and stared down into her eyes, she reached up hand and cupped his cheek, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Evan ran his hands gently down her sides and back up to her chest; he cupped her breasts in his hands and teased her nipples to hardness. He bent his head and ran his tongue over the rosy peak and then he pulled it into his mouth and began to gently suckle on it, Martha tangled her fingers in his hair and held his head in place. He moved to her other breast and gave it the same attention and Martha whimpered in pleasure as his hot mouth worked on her cool skin.

After a few moments he pulled away and looked her in the eyes and Martha could see love and desire swirling in those brown depths.

"Martha before we go all the way I have to know that when I get older you will still take me to this bed and show me how much I mean to you. I have to know that you will never get tired of me and that you will never leave me." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Evan I love you with all I have and I will never get tired of you or leave you." She said and she pulled his head down and gave him a tender kiss.

Martha arched against him as she kissed him and he moaned loudly in her mouth and thrust himself deep inside of her and they both cried out in pleasure. Evan struggled to remain still as they both got accustomed to the strange feeling.

"E… Evan." Martha whimpered and she ground her hips into his, Evan got the hint and he began to move within her. They moved in their own personal rhythm, Martha raked her nails across his back and he felt the sting of the scratches.

Evan let out a moan and he threw his head back as he dug his nails into her hips and thrust harder as his orgasm approached, Martha felt her own orgasm approaching and she tangled her fingers in his hair and crushed her lips against his.

Evan pulled his mouth from hers and let out a moan as her inner muscles tightened around him and he cried out as he lost control and spilled his seed inside of her as she had her orgasm.

Evan pulled out of her and collapsed down next to her breathing hard, but Martha saw the smile on his face.

"You're amazing." He said once he caught his breath.

"So are you." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Martha." Evan murmured softly.

"I love you to Evan." Martha whispered and then they both feel asleep.

**A/N: I don't think they have to wear clothing to bed anymore do you? I am so glad you guys like the story and I hope you enjoyed the love making scene… It was like the 11****th**** Doctor said. "It sounds good in your head and when you say it, it sounds completely different" or something like that lol. I am going to put Family of Blood/Human Nature all in one chapter so that we can get to 1969. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roles Reversed**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, we will have some Evan/Martha. I hope you enjoy. Oh I have re-written "A Shoulder to Lean On"… If you get the time read it and tell me what you think. Oh I don't remember much of this episode so consider this to be my take on what happened, sorry if it's a little wrong. **

**Chapter 8: Life less Ordinary **

Evan breathed in the fresh air as he walked back from his daily trip to the TARDIS. He hated being stuck here without Martha, yes in a sense she was here, but in the same sense she wasn't. He had caught a couple other men and women making fun of her and he had shared a few words with them later that day.

Evan was worried for her because there was one man that had been eyeing her in a very inappropriate manner. He had been keeping a very close eye on him, but there were times when he couldn't be there to watch him.

"Hello, sir!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Martha's voice.

He looked up at her and he felt his heart skip a beat, even in a maids outfit she still looked gorgeous.

"Hello, Martha." He said with a smile as she stopped in front of him.

"Out for a walk?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah it was nice out today so I thought I would get out for a bit." He said.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all," He said with a grin.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" She asked looking at him closely.

"Okay I guess." He said with a shrug.

"You look tired." She murmured.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He joked.

**88888**

They walked in silence for part of the way back that was until something wet dripped on Evan's face. He looked up and saw the angry black clouds.

"Those weren't there earlier." He muttered.

"We should find some place to stay out of rain." Martha said also noticing the dark sky.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her to a small shed.

They got in just as the rain started to come down; Evan quickly shut the door and huffed loudly.

"We got here just in time." Martha said as she sat down on the floor.

Evan stared at her, feeling all that coped up emotion coming back up to the surface. He loved her with everything he had and she didn't know. He went over to the small window and looked out so she didn't see the pain in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" She asked and he could hear her stand up and approach him.

In truth he was 'bout as far from alright as you could get; he had been hiding his feelings for her since they came here. He had been trying to keep their interactions to a minimum. But as it seems fate has other ideas. They had been here for two months and his heart broke every time she looked at him.

"Im fine," He replied turning around and giving her a weak smile.

"You don't look it." Martha murmured.

Martha looked up and saw the poorly masked pain in his brown eyes and she wanted nothing more than to take it away. She didn't know why, but she was attracted to him and she knew he also liked her.

"I'm fine I promise." He told her with a smile.

"No you're not and we both know it." Martha said as she took a step closer.

"I am just tired, that's all." He said turning back to the window.

"Fine," Martha huffed and she went back to her spot on the floor.

**88888**

They didn't see each other for the rest of week except when she brought him his breakfast and cleaned his room which wasn't hard to do.

"Miss Jones," She heard that voice that made shivers go up her spine.

"Mister Hartman, what brings you here?" Martha asked with a fake smile as she turned to face him.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here." He growled lustfully and he pushed her up against a wall and licked her neck.

"GET OFF ME!" Martha screamed trying to push him off of her.

"I know you are fucking Mister Smith and I am sure he wouldn't mind sharing you." He snarled as roughly pushed her dress up around her hips.

"I am not a whore you bastered!" Martha screamed as she tried to push him off of her.

"You could have fooled me!" Hartman hissed as he stared to try and pull her knickers off.

Martha brought her knee up and hit him hard in the groin; he howled and let her go. She started to run, but he was on his feet and he grabbed her again, he pinned her to the wall and back handed her.

"Now you little bitch if you hold still I will make it quick." He snarled and he roughly squeezed her breast through the rough cloth of her dress.

"You are not going to take me you son of a bitch!" Martha howled in anger as she smacked his hand off of her breast.

"Oh and who is going to stop me?" He asked slyly and he slapped her again.

"I am and if you hit her again you will suffer." Martha heard a low voice say from somewhere behind Hartman.

Hartman loosened his hold on her and turned around to face the speaker.

"Well did come to join in the fun, Mister Smith?" Hartman asked with a cruel smirk on his face.

"No I'm here to kick your ass." Evan snarled and he lunged at Hartman and tackled him to the floor.

He punched Hartman repeatedly and then he felt Martha's hands on his shoulders and he relaxed immediately. He released Hartman and stood up.

"If you ever touch her again I swear I will kill you." Evan hissed and Hartman ran off.

Martha threw herself into his arms and sobbed loudly.

"Sh-sh-sh, you're safe now." He cooed softly as he cradled her in his arms.

"H-he a-almost r-raped me," Martha sobbed as she buried her face in his neck and cried harder.

Evan stood up and carried Martha out of the hallway toward his room.

"What happened, Mister Smith?" Nurse Redfern asked as she saw Evan carrying Martha.

"Not now!" Evan snapped and he shoved past her.

He was not very fond of Nurse Redfern, not since he found out she called Martha foul and cruel names.

"What happened to her?" Joan asked following him to his room.

"Since when did you care?" Evan snarled and Martha whimpered. "It's alright, sweetheart." He cooed softly and Joan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a nurse I can help her." Joan said, but the look on her face said she would rather not.

"You are not going to touch her." Evan hissed then he kicked open his door went inside and kicked it shut.

**88888**

Evan woke up with a start when Martha screamed; he jumped out of his chair and sat down on the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. He was exhausted, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was her and he would be damned if his needs came before her.

**88888**

Evan was coming up the stairs and he saw Martha standing there with a smile on her face. He came up the last few steps and stood in front of her with a big smile on his face. He glanced over and saw a paper advertizing the fall dance.

"Are you going?" Martha asked also noticing the paper.

"Only if you will go with me," He hinted with a grin.

"But I'm just a servant girl," Martha murmured dropping her eyes.

"I don't care if you're a servant girl, I will only go with you." He told her in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Nurse Redfern would like to go with you." Martha said quietly.

"I don't want to go with her, please Martha." He begged slightly and Martha tried to hide her smile.

"Okay fine I will go with you!" Martha exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank you!" Evan cried and he picked her up and spun her around.

When he set her down Martha stared up into his dark eyes and felt herself lean toward him. Evan glanced at her lips and licked his own; he leaned down and touched his lips sweetly against hers.

"Why did you do that?" She asked feeling dazed.

"Because I wanted to," He murmured against her lips and he kissed her again.

Martha reached up and cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Better not let anyone catch you kissing me." Martha muttered.

"I don't give a damn about them." Evan growled.

Martha grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am going to need a dress," Martha said slowly.

"We will go to town and get you one." Evan said with a grin.

"When?" Martha asked.

"Seven o'clock tomorrow morning." He said with a grin.

"I will be waiting." Martha said and she gave him a quick kiss and then she ran off to do her chores.

**88888** The night of the dance **88888**

"You look gorgeous," Evan breathed as Martha slowly turned around to show him her dress.

"Do you really think so?" Martha asked fretfully.

Evan stood up and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," He breathed in her ear.

Evan turned her around to face him and he gave her a deep kiss.

**88888**

They came into the building where the dance was being held and Martha was surprised at how crowded it was. Martha scooted closer to Evan when she saw Hartman, she shivered slightly and Evan saw where she looking.

He narrowed his eyes at Hartman and put a protective arm around Martha's shoulders. "Come on lets go find a table." Evan murmured in her ear.

"I still have nightmares about that." Martha murmured as she glanced in Hartman's direction.

"He will not touch you ever again." Evan assured her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes and he kissed her forehead.

**88888**

"Would you like to dance?" Evan asked after twenty minutes just sitting at the table watching everyone else dance.

They dance around the room slowly and everyone watched them from the corner of their eyes. Some of them glared at them and some of them were ashamed that they had called Martha bad names behind her back.

The dance was interrupted by the Family; Evan let out a startled yelp when he was grabbed from behind and someone held a gun to his head. Someone grabbed a male servant and put a gun to his head.

"Well Martha Jones are you done pretending you don't know who we are? Are you done pretending to be human?" A boy that Evan recognized as Jeremy Baines said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked looking frightened.

"She doesn't remember anything!" Evan told him firmly, but Jeremy didn't listen.

"Who do you want to die first? Your friend" They dug the gun into the servants head, "Or your lover?" Evan hissed as they pressed the gun harder against his head.

Evan gave a low growl and forced his body back, surprising Jenny. He whipped around and grabbed the gun, he held the gun to her head.

"Let him go or she dies!" Evan snarled and Mr. Clark let the servant go.

"What are you going to do now?" Jeremy asked.

"Martha get out of here!" Evan hissed.

Martha opened her mouth and Evan shot the ceiling and grabbed Martha's hand. He ran out the door and Joan followed them.

**88888**

"Why did you follow us?" Evan asked Joan as they hurried toward a small cabin.

"I was no use to them," She replied.

"Evan what were those things?" Martha asked as they entered the cabin.

"Okay do you trust me?" He asked looking at both women.

"Yes with my life," Martha told him calmly.

Joan looked at him long and hard, "Yes I trust you." She finally replied.

"Okay Martha you are not human those people that grabbed me and your friend want the alien part of you." Evan explained in one breath.

"So they are after me?" Martha said slowly.

"Yes," Evan replied.

"Then why did you risk your life for me?" Martha asked.

"You don't remember it, but I and you are "Together"…. You took my innocence." He told her with a grin.

"You're in love with me; I thought you just liked me." Martha murmured.

"I have been in love with you since we first met." Evan admitted with a shy smile.

"Can she stop them? Can she save us?" Martha asked taking a step closer to him.

Evan swallowed, "Yes." He murmured softly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Is it the scarecrows?" Joan asked and Evan rolled his eyes.

"I don't think scarecrows knock on the door." He told her as he opened the door and Timmy came in.

"Timmy what are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"I came to return this," He held out the fob watch.

"Where did you get that?" Evan asked as he took the watch.

"I took it," Timmy murmured looking down.

"Open this watch and you will change back into your normal self." Evan told her holding out the watch.

"I have to do it or everyone is going to die," Martha said softly as she fingered the watch.

Martha went over to him and gave him a deep kiss and then she opened the watch.

**88888**

Evan leaned against the TARDIS and sighed, Martha was back and now they could leave this place.

"You look bored," Martha said making Evan jump.

"You get a kick out of scaring me don't you?" He asked with a smile.

Martha grinned and threw herself into his arms.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.

"Okay, I am glad to have you back," He told her with a weak smile. "I missed you," He sniffed and he blinked back the tears.

"I know and I'm sorry," She murmured soothing as she held him tight.

""You almost got raped," He murmured softly.

Martha thought for a moment and then she remembered.

"Oh I remember," She whispered. "If you didn't come when you did he would have succeeded." Martha gasped softly.

"Let's forget about that," Evan said and Martha nodded.

Evan grabbed her hand and they went inside, Timmy watched from a little ways away as the TARDIS disappeared.

**A/N: Okay some of you may have noticed a new author around here by the name of Alexandra Jones-Smith…. Okay that is not me and I lied to you guys about my name. My real name is Alexis…. I took the name of my twin sister and it worked out pretty damn good until she got a damn account! We look almost exactly the same except her eyes are blue and mine are green. She is also a Ten/Martha fan and even more of a Rose hater than I am. She is only writing Ten/Jack and she has a 10.5/alt Jack and a 10.5/Jack. So if you are a Ten/Jack fan go read and review her stories! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Roles Reversed **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I know you guys are dying for this chapter lol. There will be a sex scene and it will be nice and fluffy just for you. Did you know that David Tennant and John Barrowman have farting contests in the TARDIS! And Freema hated it so they would "save them up" and let one rip when she passed them! They are just two ordinary blokes lol ~! David Tennant is a dad! He and Georgia Moffett have a daughter named Olivia… I am so happy for him *sobs* It would have never worked out between us *runs off crying* Oh there will be a little drama in the end of this chapter, hopefully you guys will review it!**

**Chapter 9: Giving Him Comfort**

Three months, three bloody months of being stuck in 1969 working at a record shop to pay the bills. Evan walked into their little flat and went straight to the kitchen. He found Martha sitting at the table working on that detector thing.

He sighed softly and began to make himself a sandwich, Martha looked up as he sat down and smiled.

"How was your day?" She asked as she looked back down at the gadget on the table.

"Just perfect," He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have almost finished the timey-wimey detector," Martha said as she tweaked something on it.

"Great be sure to call me when it's done." Evan said and then he left the room with his sandwich.

**88888**

Evan came in and saw Martha sitting on the couch working on that thing.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me." He said slowly.

Martha glanced up, "I can't right now, maybe tomorrow?" She told him and Evan felt hurt.

"Oh okay, I'm just going to take a shower." He murmured and Martha looked up and saw the hurt in his brown eyes.

Evan came into their room and stripped out of his clothing; went into the bathroom and turned the water on. He let the hot water run down his body, enjoying the slight burn as it trailed down his skin.

He let his mind go back to the last time they made love, his hands wondered over his body. He growled as he remembered how she made his body feel. He trailed his hand down to his growing cock and wrapped his hand around it. He hissed and leaned his head back against the shower wall, feeling the hot water run down his chest. He stroked himself in a steady pace. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Martha who was touching him and he moaned.

Evan let out a startled yelp when the curtain was yanked back to revel Martha standing there naked. Without a word she stepped in. She replaced his hand with her own and began to stroke him firmly; Evan shuddered and gasped as he neared release.

"M-mar-Martha," He whimpered as she nibbled at his neck.

She grabbed his head and pulled it down so she could crush her lips to his; he gave a low moan as her tongue forced its way into his mouth. She pulled away from his mouth and watched as his eyes closed and he moaned and whimpered as she rubbed him harder.

"You're beautiful," Martha whispered.

Evan thrust into her hand and cried out as he came, spilling his seed over her fist.

"Martha," He gasped as his legs gave out and he slid to the floor.

"I am so sorry for ignoring you," She murmured as she kissed him tenderly.

"It's alright," He said with a smile.

"Oh I don't deserve you, but I am not complaining." She said with a smile.

Evan grinned playfully and then kissed her deeply; Martha moaned softly in his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Evan turned off the water and scooped her up in his arms and Martha giggled.

He set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her; he kissed her hungrily and brushed his fingers down her sides. He pulled his mouth away and rocked his hips against her and Martha purred in pleasure.

"Oh I love you," Martha whispered in his ear and Evan shivered with pleasure.

Martha wrapped her legs around his hips and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Martha arched her back and she kissed him, he moaned loudly in her mouth and thrust himself deep inside of her and they both cried out in pleasure.

Martha whimpered and she ground her hips into his, Evan began to move within her. They moved in their own personal rhythm, Martha raked her nails across his back and he felt the sting of the scratches.

Evan let out a throaty growl and he raised her hips and went even deeper. He dug his nails into her hips and thrust faster as his orgasm approached. Martha groaned as she felt her own orgasm approaching. She tangled her fingers in his hair and crushed her lips against his.

Evan pulled his mouth from hers and sucked and licked at her neck as her inner muscles tightened around him. He cried out as he lost control and spilled his seed inside of her.

Martha screamed as she climaxed, she clawed at Evan's back as she came down from her high.

Evan pulled out of her and collapsed down next to her breathing hard, but Martha saw the smile on his face.

"I love you Martha," Evan whispered lovingly.

"I love you to Evan." Martha whispered back and she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Why did you ignore me?" Evan asked softly in the dark.

Martha bit her lip and sighed softly. "I wanted to get the TARDIS back and I was being a fool, I am sorry for hurting you. Can you forgive me?" She asked softly as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"I forgave you a long time ago; I knew we needed to get out of here and I am sorry for overreacting." He murmured.

"You didn't overreact," Martha assured with a smile.

"We need to take a day off and just relax," Evan said with a grin.

"When we get out of here a vacation is in order," Martha said as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm, a nice warm planet where clothing is optional," Evan said with a peaceful smile.

"Sounds nice," Martha murmured as she snuggled closer.

"I love you, Martha," Evan whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Evan," Martha whispered back and she kissed him on the lips.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**88888**

Three months later they got the TARDIS back, Evan couldn't have been happier. They went to that planet and didn't wear any clothing the whole time they were there.

Now they were just relaxing in the TARDIS, Evan was staring at the ceiling. He has been feeling queasy today, his head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick.

He could feel the TARDIS comforting him, he focused on her and he whimpered slightly. She told him she was getting Martha and to not move, she began to sing softly in his head to keep him calm.

"Evan, what's wrong?" He heard Martha ask and he felt her checking him over.

"I…" His voice died in his throat.

Martha scanned him with the sonic screwdriver and she looked at the readings and gasped.

"Oh Evan," She whispered.

**A/N: Well was it alright? I hate writing sex scenes…I don't mind doing it if I get some good reviews though. To answer your question, yes Evan is sick…very sick. You will figure out what is wrong with him in the next chapter. You guys better review! ** **Alexis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roles Reversed**

**A/N: Okay thank you all for the reviews! One of you said it felt like you were walking into an mpreg…This is not an mpreg~! I know mpregs make people feel awkward and if I was going to write one I would tell you. Now I know you guys are **_**dying **_**to know what is going to happen…why should I make you wait…make you a deal, you give me a lot of reviews and I will do something very sweet for you. Please review.**

**Chapter 10: A Strange Illness**

Martha moved Evan into the med bay, he was mumbling and she felt heat flooding off of him. He had a very rare virus called the Bamare virus and it was slowly draining him of his strength. She knew there was a chance he would lose the battle.

"Evan, look at me," Two fever glazed eyes flicked over to her. "Do you remember anything weird happening?" Martha asked as she stroked her fingers across his cheek.

Evan shook his head weakly and closed his eyes.

**88888**

Two days have gone by and he is getting worse, he is losing weight and is barely able to take a sip of water when she holds it to his lips. He is plagued by nightmares one night and Martha heard the TARDIS start to sing; she watched as Evan relaxed and got a peaceful look on his face.

"_He is sleeping peacefully now," The TARDIS told her gently._

"What is he dreaming about?" Martha asked seeing the smile on his face.

"_Gallifrey," The TARDIS said._

**88888**

_Evan looked at the fields of deep red grass and smiled. _

_He walked slowly through the fields letting his finger tips brush across the grass._

_He looked up and saw the twin suns blazing brightly in the sky._

_He saw the mountains capped with snow and the burnt orange sky._

_He walked slowly across the field enjoying the feel of the grass beneath his feet._

"_Oh this is brilliant!" He laughed as he spun in a slow circle._

_He inhaled deeply threw his nose and smelled a sweet scent that reminded him of Martha._

"_So this is what it really looks like, it is beautiful," He breathed in awe. "What I would give to live here," He murmured._

**88888**

"Oh come on! I am so damn thick! How could I have not known that?" Martha shouted as she ran around the med bay digging through cabinets. "Ah ha," She exclaimed as she pulled out a bottle of medicine out of the cabinets.

"How could I be so stupid? The cure was right under my nose the whole damn time!" Martha shouted as she grabbed a syringe from the drawer.

"Oh Evan, I am so sorry," Martha murmured as she filled the syringe with the correct amount of medicine.

She carefully injected the liquid into the IV in his arm and sat down next to him and waited.

**88888 A Day Later 88888**

Evan slowly stared to come back to the world of the living, he felt something warm lying on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and the TARDIS dimmed the lights for him, he looked down and saw Martha lying across his stomach.

"Oh my dear, Martha," He whispered and he raised his hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"No Evan, I don't want to strip my clothes off and run around naked." Martha mumbled and Evan snickered quietly.

"Wake up," Evan said as he nudged her in the shoulder.

Martha slowly opened her eyes and saw two brown eyes staring back at her.

"Evan, you're awake!" She exclaimed sitting up and looking down at him.

"Yes I know," He told her with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she checked him over.

"A little weak and tired, but alright," He told her and he gave her a kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Martha whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey it's okay, He murmured as he held her close. "The more important thing now is, what were you dreaming about?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"What did you hear?" Martha asked as a flush came to her cheeks.

"No Evan, I don't want to strip my clothes off and run around naked." He said with a straight face.

"At least you're the only one who heard me," Martha said with a giggle.

"Yeah, you're lucky," He told her with a grin.

"I love you, Evan," Martha murmured as she lay down next to him.

"I love you too, Martha," Evan whispered as he closed his eyes.

The TARDIS gave a please hum as they feel into the dream world.

**A/N: Well, what did I tell you? I hope you liked it and sorry if you didn't. I am so sorry if it didn't sound real…I don't understand medical stuff. Please, please, please review! Alexis.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roles Reversed **

**A/N: Okay I decided to get off my ass and post this for you guys…Now I kind of like the Master and my sister wrote a sort of Ten/Master story….Anyway we will have the lovely Jack Harkness joining us…He is going to be flirting relentlessly with Evan and poor Evan will…well he will be Evan. I hope you enjoy it. This is AU…because I don't remember much of that episode.**

**Chapter 11: Time after Time**

**88888 this is where it goes A/U 88888**

"Where are we?" Evan asked, walking away from the console.

"Cardiff," Martha replied, running around the TARDIS, opening the engines. "Need to refuel."

"There's fuel in Cardiff?" He asked and Martha glanced at him and grinned.

"There's a rift in Cardiff, I can open the engines and use the energy as fuel." She replied

"I see," He murmured.

"Alright, time to go," She said a little too quickly.

"That quick?" He asked.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a huge lurch, catapulting Evan toward the railing, which he grabbed. The TARDIS felt like it was tumbling through thin air and about to crash on cement.

Martha was clinging to the bottom of the console, hands gripping the sides. "We're traveling through time!" She shouted over the noise.

"Why is it so rough?" Evan shouted.

"There's something on the outside of the TARDIS! She's trying to shake it off!" Martha yelled back.

"What is it?" Evan made his way over to her as the TARDIS gave another lurch and hundreds of sparks exploded from the console.

"We're flying forward to the year..." She snuck a glance at the screen. "100 trillion, what, that is impossible"

"What happens then?" Evan yelled; hand over his face as more sparks flew.

"The end of the universe," She replied.

**88888**

The TARDIS landed with a thud Martha stood up and began scanning the area, there was a short pause before her preliminary scan was complete. "Malcassairo, year 100 trillion," She muttered.

"100 trillion," Evan echoed.

"We should go," She said, over the hum of the TARDIS. "The end of the universe is a dangerous place."

"You've been here before?" Evan asked, looking at the screen.

"Never," She replied.

**88888**

"Oh my, gosh," Evan exclaimed as he saw a man lying on the ground.

Martha looked at the man and then looked away.

"You have got that medical kit thing in the TARDIS, hold on." Evan jumped up and ran back into the TARDIS.

"Hello again, old friend," She muttered and then she looked away.

Evan dashed back out, "Get out of the way!" He snapped as he pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Martha murmured.

"Wait do you know him?" Evan asked as he gave her a look.

"He used to travel with me, an old friend," Martha said as she stared at the man lying on the ground.

Evan listened to the man's chest and pulled back and looked at her with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, he's dead."

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth did Jack come back to life.

Evan let out a cross between a scream and a yelp.

The man gasped for breath and then noticed Evan.

"Hello there. Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Evan Smith,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Evan," Jack purred and Evan bit his lip.

"Oh don't start!" Martha snapped.

"I was only saying hello," Jack said as he looked up at Martha, who was glaring at him.

"I don't mind," Evan said with a shy smile.

Evan helped Jack up to his feet and stepped back.

"Martha,"

"Captain,"

"I saw the list of dead from Canary Wharf; I saw Toms'-"

"Oh, he's alive!" Martha exclaimed

"You're kidding?"

"Alive in an alternate universe, along with his mother,"

"Ha! That's great!" Jack hugged her and Martha hugged him back.

**88888**

"I have been waiting about a hundred years give or take, for her to land in Cardiff." Jack told Evan as they walked side by side.

"So that makes you over a hundred years old." Evan stated.

"Yup and looking good, don't you think?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Are you human?" Evan asked curiously.

"Yup," Jack said with a grin.

They walked up a hill and stopped next to a rock face.

"So this is what the end of the universe looks like," Evan murmured.

"What are those?" Jack asked nodding to the some weird looking rocks.

"They look like hives," Martha replied.

"How come there are no stars?" Evan asked staring up at the sky.

"They've all burned out, every last one," Martha said.

"It should be freezing; cold enough that you and Evan would die…so how are we still alive?" Jack asked.

"I believe there's some sort of atmospheric shell," Martha murmured.

"Do you think there are any people?" Evan asked curiously.

"It's possible," Martha conceded.

"I would say one hundred percent possible," Jack said.

"Why is that?" Evan asked.

"Look," Jack said, pointing to a human down a large ravine. He was being chased by several other humanoid creatures with torches and loud voices.

"Looks like a manhunt to me," Martha observed. "Let's go help him!"

And they started running.

Evan followed Martha and Jack as they ran after the man who was being chased by the mob.

When the caught up to him, Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it at the mob.

Jack, don't you dare!" Martha snapped and Jack rolled his eyes and aimed his gun up and shot it, startling the mob.

"It's okay, we got you," Evan said as Jack pushed the man toward him.

"I have got a ship over that ridge if we can get to her we will be safe," Martha said.

Just as the words were out of her mouth another part of the mob came over said ridge

"Or not," Evan muttered.

"We need to get to the cilos!" The man shouted.

"Well?" Martha shouted.

"I call cilos," Jack exclaimed.

Martha looked at Evan.

"Cilos for me," He said raising his hand.

"Take us to the cilos," Martha said and the dark haired man nodded.

They all started running with the mob hot on their heels.

The dark haired man led them to the silo, a place surrounded by metal gates, soldiers were in the yard, all carrying guns of some kind. They spotted the group of four and opened the gates, demanding to see their teeth. A confusing demand, but the four of them did it all the same. They quickly let the three humans and Gallifreyin into the yard, aiming their guns at the creatures that had followed behind.

The man they'd helped turned to the nearest guard. "My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

The soldier grinned. "Yes, yes I can." He locked the gates, gazing wearily upon the creatures.

"What are they? Evan asked, finally getting a good look at them. They were humanoid, but with long, sharp teeth and animalistic dispositions.

"The Futurekind," the guard explained. "It is feared that they are what we will become. Come on."

They headed off into the silo, Martha observing the Futurekind with curiosity.

**88888**

"Professor?"

"Yes?" The elderly man gazed up from his work, as if he could see the person speaking to him from the intercom. The sound hurt his ears, but it was better than the alternative.

"How are we doing?" The speaker asked

"Good, yes, very good," The Professor replied.

Chantho gently nudged him as a reminder of the conversation they'd had just moments ago. "Oh! Chantho and I, we saw the scanners. Did the human make it away from the Futurekind?"

"Yes, there are four of them. One of them insists she is a scholar of all sorts of things."

"A scientist?" He gasped. Perhaps, just maybe... "Oh!" He dropped the metal contraption in his hands onto the floor in his haste. "Stay here Chantho, I'll be back!"

"Chan be careful Professor tho!" She looked after him in concern, picking the stabilizer up off the floor.

**88888**

"Well I kind of need it," the Master insisted, slightly annoyed by the almost overwhelming stench of human in the air.

"What's it look like again?" the guard asked patiently.

Martha sighed. "Tall, blue, wooden. Says 'Police'. I need it."

The guard nodded. "The last water collection is soon, I'll see what I can do."

Evan and Jack were staring down a long hallway, full of grubby looking people. "It's like a refugee camp..."

The man from outside interrupted the conversation that the guard was having with Martha. "I need to find my family, my mom and brother. They were on their way here, Kistane and Beltone Shafekane?"

"No computers, but you can check the paperwork, Creet!"

A boy of no more than 10 poked his head out of a side hallway, with a large mop of blond hair and a clipboard. "Whatcha need?"

Padrafet approached and began speaking to Creet, who Evan was observing with interest. "How old are you then, Creet?"

"Old enough to work," was his answer, "This way."

They followed her down the long hallway that Jack and Evan had previously been observing. Creet was looking over the papers on his clipboard, calling out the names of Padra's family. There were hundreds of people here, all huddled together in the hall. Martha had a sneaking suspicion there were many more floors of people just like this.

"Is there a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane?"

A woman a few meters down the hall stood. "That's me- Oh my god, Padra!" Padra grinned and ran off in the direction of his mother and sibling.

"Not all bad news, yeah?" Evan said, watching the man go with a smile on his face.

Martha had her attention to the door on her left. "Let's see here, a mysterious door. I think this door should be opened."She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver metal rod with a blue light on the end, aiming it at the number pad.

"Sonic screwdriver," Jack said with a grin. "Been a while,"

"You made fun of it when you first saw it," Martha muttered.

"Anyway moving on," Evan said sensing tension.

Jack began unceremoniously pressing as many buttons as he possibly could, causing the door to slide open after a moment. The three of them poked their heads inside. Evan immediately drew back, unprepared for the large drop that was just beyond the doorway. The huge spaceship loomed before them like a beast, heat rushing up from the engines.

"Whoa..." Evan breathed. "Now that is what I call a rocket," He said as he stared up at it.

"They aren't refugees. They're passengers," Martha deduced, shutting the door.

"They did say something about going to Utopia," Evan said. "But I thought you said all the stars were going out? If that's true, then where's Utopia? A place with a sun?"

Suddenly, a short elderly man ran up, looking at all three of them. "Which one of you is the Doctor?"

"That would be me," Martha said.

"Good, good, good!" The man grabbed the Martha's hand and dragged her off. Evan and Jack watched as she motioned for them to save her. They just laughed and followed behind instead.

**88888**

"Chan – welcome – tho!" Chantho greeted the three time travelers, watching the Professor drag the one in the blue jeans and white top toward the machinery.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator, which..." He trailed off at the Martha's confused face. "Ah, this over here, this is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity..."

"Hello, there. Who are you then?" Evan asked, still unaccustomed to the range of aliens that existed in the universe.

"Chan – Chantho – tho," said the insectoid warmly.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack, formally introducing himself.

"Stop it," the Martha said, not even looking up from the machine she was examining.

"We can't get it to harmonize," the Professor declared grumpily.

Jack gave Chantho a wink and set his pack on the table to his right, heading in the Martha's direction.

"What's all this over here?" Evan was examining his pack with interest; there was some sort of noise coming from it.

"So all of this feeds into the ship?" the Martha asked, looking around at the equipment in confusion.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, we might make it. What do you think? Any ideas?" The Professor looked hopeful.

"I've never seen a system like this," the Martha admitted finally. It was a mixed and matched system of parts, many that even she had never seen before. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"That's alright," the Professor sighed. The energy seeped out of his bones, deflating his ambitions. He was borderline arthritic now, something that used to have a cure in the old days, but no one knew how to cure now. "No worries. It's just hard finding help that knows what to do." He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing away the headache that was on its way. And the sound, that god awful sound, it almost sounded like... it was getting closer. But it couldn't be.

"Oh my god," Evan exclaimed. "It's a hand!"

The rest of them ran over, to find a hand bubbling away in a jar. "What the- That's _my_ hand?" Martha exclaimed

Jack just laughed. "It's my Martha detector," he explained. "That's how I found you when I did."

"It's... a hand. In a jar, in your bag." He wheeled on the Martha, who was standing not far behind him.

She gave him a wave with said new hand, coupled with a smile.

"Chan – is this a tradition amongst your people – tho?"

"Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Lost my hand in a sword fight on Christmas,"

"So you... grew another hand?"

She just nodded and waved again. He always did get over-excited about the strangest things.

"You're mad," He declared.

"And you love me anyway," Martha said with a sly grin.

"Can I ask what species you are?" the Professor asked Martha curiously.

"Time Lord," the Martha answered. "Heard of them?"

The Professor and Chantho shook their heads.

"Well then," the Martha replied. "What are you?" She asked, suddenly turning to the insectoid standing next to the Professor.

"Chan – I am Chantho – tho," she answered.

"Chantho is the last survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, before we took refuge here," the Professor explained.

"So those things outside, The Futurekind," Jack prompted. "What are they exactly?"

"We don't know. They could be evolved humans, but we don't have the technology here to test that theory," the Professor explained. He suddenly screwed his eyes shut and sat back on the chair behind him. "We are doomed to become them unless we reach Utopia," he continued.

"What's Utopia?" the Martha questioned.

"How do you not know what Utopia is?" The Professor asked, incredulous.

"Don't read the newspaper," She replied casually.

The Professor wrinkled his nose, then continued. "Follow me." He led them to a computer screen with a navigation matrix and a red blip, flashing over and over. "It's a signal. It keeps saying 'Come to Utopia'. Originating from that point there."

Martha sat at the computer, examining the makeshift machine. "What's out there?"

"We don't know. A city? A haven? No one's sure. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh that is brilliant, humans live on for trillions of years," Martha said with a smile.

"Right, so," the Professor said, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "If you're all not going to help, then I suggest you shunt off. There's work to be done."

"Chan – Professor, are you feeling unwell – tho?" Chantho crossed to him, gently taking hold of his arm.

He quickly shook her off. "I'm fine Chantho. I'll be fine. Work to do." He turned back to the machines.

"Except that ship isn't going to fly. And you haven't told them, have you?" Martha slowly walked across the room to the Professor.

"We'll find a way!" he insisted, fiddling with a few inane dials on the console in front of him. "It's better to let them live in hope."

"So then, I wonder." Martha knelt down and picked up an interesting looking switch. She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and the whirr caused the Professor to screw his eyes shut in what looked like pain. Martha raised an eyebrow at him, but quickly flipped the switch. The lights in the entire silo blazed to life. Chantho gasped.

"Chan – you did it – tho!"

"How did you do that?" The Professor demanded, watching the Martha put the contraption back in her pocket.

"I forgot to tell you," She said with a grin. "I am good."

**88888**

The voice of the man on the intercom blazed to life. "All soldiers fall back to the silo. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. Destination: Utopia."

Everyone was at a different machine. Chantho and Evan were rushing about with all types of circuit boards. On their way back to the Professor's lab, Evan caught sight of the boy from earlier.

"Hi again. What was your name? Creet, right?"

"Yes, miss." He was without his clipboard now, just another passenger.

"Who are you with Creet? Where's your family?" Person after person was walking past and disappearing through the metal doorways.

"Don't have a family. It's just me," he replied, but there was no sadness in his voice.

"Well good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?" He shifted the circuit boards to her other arm.

"My mum used to say that the sky is made of diamonds!"

"That's wonderful, off you go then! Go get your seat!" He watched him go, silently hoping for his safety.

**88888**

Martha paused in her work and sniffed the string in her hand. "But this is gluten extract."

"Yes," the Professor replied. "Binds the neutralino map together,"

"You made this system out of food?" Martha asked, incredulous. "You're a genius," Martha said with a kind smile.

"Says the person who made it work," The professor joked.

"Really, it's impressive."

The Professor gave him an amused look. "Even my title is false. There hasn't been a university for over a thousand years, spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." Martha paused as he heard the Professor chuckle. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse," he replied, setting another line up on the map.

"That footprint engine, you can't activate it from on board. It has be from here. You're staying behind," Martha realized

The Professor nodded. "With Chantho. She won't leave me here. Flat out refuses."

"You would give your life so they could fly,"

"I think I'm a little too old for Utopia," the Professor replied. "Time I had some sleep."

The intercom above their heads rumbled to life. "Professor, tell Martha we found her blue box."

"Ah!" She clapped her hands together. "Don't worry Professor; I've got a trick up my sleeve for you." They crossed the room to Jack, who was looking at the computer screen. The TARDIS was a sight for sore eyes.

The Professor was staring at the blue box on the screen in bewilderment. The drums in his head were echoing now, louder and louder. He sat on a chair to steady himself.

Evan crossed to see what they were all looking at. "Am I glad to see that thing."

They all watched as the TARDIS was wheeled into the room, Martha quickly disappearing into the box and reappearing with a thick cord. "Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but that's okay, I'll cheat. Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

Chantho noticed the Professor sitting down, rubbing his forehead. "Chan – are you all right, Professor – tho?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He replied, but she still wouldn't leave him be. "I'm fine!" He replied, a bit more insistently. "It's just a headache, Chantho."

Martha walked over, gesturing to Chantho to continue helping Evan. "We've got it, Professor." She paused. "You look ill."

"No, no, just a headache," he replied. "I'll be fine." He stood up and went back to work.

**88888**

"So, Chantho, how long have you been the Professor's assistant?" Evan was helping Chantho, putting the circuit boards in their proper places.

"Chan seventeen years tho,"

Evan nodded. "That's a long time."

"Chan – I adore him – tho."

"And let me guess-"

"Chan – I don't think he even notices – tho."

"Professor?" A sound from behind them reached their ears and Evan crossed to the small computer screen behind him. "Professor! The systems are down. Professor, are you getting me?" The man's name, they had learned, was Atillo.

The Professor quickly crossed the room to stand by Evan. "I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." The connection fizzled and the screen turned to black and white snow. "This stupid equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"Can I help Professor?" Evan asked.

"Yes, if you could." He pointed at a specific button on the keyboard. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand," He said with a smile.

Atillo's image flickered back to life. "Are you still there?"

"Present and correct! Send your man in the room. We'll keep the levels down from here." The Professor's form crossed the room to the other side, where Jack and the Martha were monitoring the radiation levels in the room with the couplings.

"He's off. And good luck to him."

"Captain, keep the levels below the red," the Professor said, gesturing to the particular dial that was meant to be watched.

"Where is that room anyway?" Martha asked, fiddling with her own machine.

"Directly below the ship. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it,"

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." They turned to the dials and levers, the Professor watching the screen anxiously. The first two couplings were down successfully. "It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, watching the dials carefully.

Suddenly, the power in the silo fluctuated, the lights dimming and flickering in a very unstable way. "Chan – we're losing power – tho!"

"What?" The Professor looked around frantically.

Quite a ways away, two guards were hunting down a Futurekind woman, one who had snuck in by way of a soldier's mistake and was sabotaging their plan. They promptly shot her and reported to Atillo.

"It was a Futurekind, Professor. One of them got in and was destroying the exterior energy converters. They've got her now, but the radiation is rising." Atillo turned to the man inside the chamber, a man called Jate who he knew had a wife and two small children aboard that ship.

"Jack, it's starting to flood! Override the vents!" Martha was flipping switches and turning dials frantically, much like she did in the TARDIS.

Atillo was watching Jate work with increasing anxiety. "Jate, get out of there now! You won't survive it!"

Jack crouched to the floor and picked up two fizzling cords, coursing with electricity from the power surge. "We can jump start the override with this!"

"No Jack, don't!" Evan started toward him, but he pressed the two electricity filled cords together and fell to the ground with little more than a yelp. Evan rushed to his side.

"Oh no... I'm sorry." The Professor stared down at Jack's body sadly. "I'm so sorry."

In the chamber, Jate was on to the next coupling, despite Atillo's insistence that he hurries up and get out of there. Atillo slammed his hand on the door. "Damn it, Jate! You have kids!"

Jate suddenly twisted in the radiation suit and his body burned away. Atillo fell back against the wall, staring at the place he'd just been. He swallowed. "Professor, there's a problem. Jate's dead and we've got no one else to fix the rest of the couplings."

Evan was performing CPR on Jack, noting the lack of a heartbeat.

"Evan, stop," Martha murmured as she pulled him away from Jack.

"Martha, I have to try and save him!" Evan snapped.

"Just wait," Martha soothed as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"But-"

"Professor, it seems you have a room in which no man can enter without dying. Is that right?" Martha asked looking at the professor.

"Yes, that's right," the Professor said, confused. "Without the couplings, we can't get the footprint to work."

"Well..." The Martha paused as Jack suddenly came back to life, gasping for air. Evan yelped in shock and scrambled backward, bumping into Martha's' legs as he did so. "I've got a man who can't die."

Jack looked around in confusion, eyes falling on Evan. "Was someone kissing me?"

**88888**

Jack and Martha ran down the hall, straight for the room full of stet radiation. Martha spotted the Lieutenant adjusting several dials in front of her. "Atillo, get moving! You're going to miss your flight!"

"But the chamber-"

"Don't worry about it," Jack replied. "We've got a way to fix it. Get going!"

The man gave the two of them a nod and headed for the rocket. Martha watched him go, then turned to Jack. "Alright, so when you get in the chamber- Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"I'm going in!"

"It doesn't affect clothes!"

"So? At least I look good!"

Martha rolled her eyes and muttered, "Only you." She unlocked the room for Jack, who paused at the door, "How long have you known I couldn't die?"

"Since I left you," She replied. "Go on, get in there."

**88888**

Evan sat at the computer, constantly pressing the reboot key. "Martha, are you there? The computer went out when we had the power surge. Martha?"

"I'm here, Jack's working." Martha's fuzzy image appeared on the screen, then flickered away.

"But- He should be dead! What sort of a man is he?" The Professor was watching the computer screen with keen interest. How could a human not die from that?"

"I've only just met him," Evan replied. "Martha sort of travels through time and space and takes people with her, I was the lucky one she fell in love with." Evan said with a grin.

"She travels in time?"

"Don't ask me to explain it," He said, gesturing to the phone box behind them. "That's a TARDIS, her ship," Evan said with a smile.

The Professor almost stumbled backward from the force of the pounding in his head. _A... TARDIS?_ He turned to gaze at the blue box, feeling both frightened and curious. It was as though he knew the thing, somehow. But he'd never seen one before!

Evan and Chantho stood at the computer, watching as the Martha and Jack worked.

"When did you figure it out?" Martha asked.

"Well, my vortex manipulator took me to 1869 instead of the 21st century, and then burned up. Doesn't work anymore. Had to live through the entire twentieth century."

"Told you," Martha said with a smirk.

Jack ignored her and continued. "The first time I died was on Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin..."

"Ouch," Martha replied.

"In the end, I got the message: I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Oh, thanks."

"What? It's true, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lady; it's instinct. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. She flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you," She chuckled.

"So what you're saying is that you're prejudiced?" Jack asked, finishing the third coupling. Chantho was watching the radiation levels, astounded that a mere human could survive the levels in the chamber, levels that were three times higher than what had killed Jate.

Martha laughed. "I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah..." Jack trailed off. "Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Tom happened," he said.

"I thought you sent him back home? In the TARDIS?"

"I did, but he's stubborn. he came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the entire time vortex into his head."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asked, onto the next coupling, which was giving him a bit of trouble.

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, she'd become a god, a vengeful god. But he was human. he brought you back to life, but he couldn't control it. he brought you back forever.

Jack paused. "Do you think he could change me back?"

Martha's face darkened slightly. "I took the power out of him. He's gone, Jack. He's not just living on a parallel world, he's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. But at least he's safe, that's what counts," Martha replied, checking on the dials to her right.

"I went back to his estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched him growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."

Martha smiled. That was definitely something Jack would do. "Do you want to die, Jack?"

"Ah, this one's a bit stuck," He replied, struggling with one of the couplings.

"Jack,"

"I thought I did. I dunno. This lot is more important right now though, don't you think?"

"You know, you might be out there somewhere."

"Huh. I could go meet myself!"

"The only man you're ever gonna be happy with," Martha said with a grin.

Evan let out a laugh.

Jack smiled in spite of himself. "I like this new regeneration! It's kinda cheeky."

Martha grinned, "You haven't seen Evan when he gets cheeky," Martha said giving the camera a smile.

**88888**

A small bang made Evan jump, he wheeled around to see the Professor trying to pick a piece of equipment off the floor.

he quickly got up to help him. "Professor, are you alright? Here, let me help."

"Time travel," the man said, straightening up and staring at the TARDIS in wonder. "They say there was time travel back in the old days, but I never believed a word. But what would I know? I'm just an old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch, a watch that seemed newer than the age that the Professor attributed to it. Evan froze.

"_Evan,_ _pay attention, this watch is me. All of my memories, my Time Lord biology, so I can become human, all of it is going into this watch. I need to you keep it and me safe, I love you,"_

"Professor, where did you get that watch? Can I see it?" Evan cautiously approached him, taking the metal piece in his hand. It was warm, far warmer than it should have been. The longer he touched it, the more he could feel... something. It was a sound, very quiet at first, then louder and louder a beat of four inside the watch, like drums.

"Oh, it's only an old relic! Like me!" He let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Where did you get it?" Evan asked nervously.

"I was found with it," he replied, memories surfacing that he hadn't thought about in ages. "An orphan in the storm I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation abandoned with only this watch, nothing else."

"Have you ever opened it?" Evan asked.

"No, why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?"

The Professor was suddenly thoughtful. "I don't know, it's... old, stuck, broken. It's not meant to be." He paused. "Does it matter?"

"No. It's... nothing. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if Martha needs my help, yeah? Chantho, will you stay here?"

"Chan of course tho," The insectoid female looked to the computer screen quickly, then back to the Professor, who had a far off look in his eyes. "Chan the last coupling is in place tho!"

Evan ran down out of the room and into the corridor.

Martha hit the intercom next to the door. "Atillo, is everyone on board and in position?"

Atillo's cracked voice replied, "Ready and waiting!"

"Stand by! Two minutes until ignition!" She switched the intercom off and instructed Jack on which buttons and levers and dials to press and switch and observe.

Atillo's voice came over the intercom, broadcasting to the entire ship. "Ready to launch, outer doors sealed, countdown commences, T minus 99…98…"

Martha flipped a series of switches as Evan ran up to them, breathing hard as if he'd run here as fast as his feet could carry him. "Nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive, but if it works, it'll take the both of us to keep it stable, Jack." The human nodded in reply.

Martha, the Professor has this watch, it's just like yours, the writing on the front and everything, it's a fob watch"

"That's not possible," Martha muttered.

"He said he's had it all his life, ever since he was a kid."

"Evan, this is very important. There's supposed to be a perception filter on it so that he can't see it. Can he see it now?"

"I dunno, I-"

"Can he see it?" Martha asked her voice calm and quiet.

"...I think so."

"It can't be, it can't be," Martha growled as she flipped more switches.

**88888**

The Professor was staring down at the watch, like it was something he'd never even noticed before. The engravings were almost... But that wasn't his name. Wait, how could he read that?

The watch spoke to him. "_Open me! Hurry up, do it now! They're coming! So many people to save and so little time!_" The Professor was taken aback as a loud, insane cackle erupted from the metal object.

"Chan – Professor, won't you please take some rest – tho?" Chantho was at his side, trying to soothe him. She knew his headaches were bad, but they were never this bad.

Atillo's voice came over the intercom for the last time, "13, 12, 11, 10…"

He opened the watch.

**88888**

"But why? Why would he hide here?"

"Who is he?" Evan asked.

the rumble of the rocket reached their ears. It took off and she raced to the intercom. "Atillo, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Atillo!"

"Affirmative, we'll see you in Utopia!" the man answered with a grin.

"Good luck!" Martha switched the button off and reached for Evan's hand he grabbed her hand and took off running.

**88888**

The Professor walked through his lab, flipping switches and shutting off systems. The door to the coupling chamber shut just as Jack reached it.

"Chan – Professor, what is happening – tho?"

"Only what must be done to save the rest of them," he said vaguely. There was a barely disguised glee in his voice, something that she'd never heard before.

"Chan – Professor, you're destroying all our work – tho!"

The Professor pocketed the watch, turning to the insectoid woman who had been his assistant for so long. "Professor? What kind of a name is that?" He opened the gates to let the Futurekind in, shutting down the rest of the silo.

"Chan – Professor, you can't – tho!" She scrambled to stop him, but he shoved her away. "Chan – you'll let the Futurekind in – tho!"

The Professor let out a laugh, then set to work shutting down all the defense systems and unplugging the TARDIS from the machines.

"Chan – I'm sorry, but I must stop you – tho!" She raised a small gun to aim it at him. "Chan – I will kill you with this if I have to – tho!" She didn't like weapons, but it was protection from the Futurekind, and now, from him.

"Ohh," he said with a twisted smile, picking up the cable that had killed Jack not long ago, with his back to the TARDIS. "Now I can say I was defending myself."

"Don't you dare kill her!" Martha yanked the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, trying to get the huge metal door open. Jack tried overloading the number pad as he had before on the door to the silo.

The Professor grinned and thrust the cord at Chantho, electrocuting her, but not before she managed to get a shot from the gun to pierce his shoulder. Martha and Jack got the door opened just as Chantho fell to the floor, dead.

The Professor held his shoulder tightly, blood seeping through his fingers. His gaze fell on Martha, who was gazing at him with a mixture of anger and anxiety. "Don't-"

The Professor slipped back into the TARDIS behind him with a wicked grin.

Martha ran across the room and pounded her fists on the door, which was now shut and deadlocked from the inside.

"Please don't do this!" She rummaged through her pockets for the key.

She knew there would be a regeneration soon if she didn't get in there. He was going to steal the TARDIS!

The Professor slowly trudged up the ramp, still gushing blood from his wounds. He inspected the wound critically, then sighed in disgust. "Killed by an insect of all things! Still, if Martha gets to be young and strong, then so do I." A wide grin spread across his face as he threw his head back, regeneration energy pouring from his body.

"Stop it!" Martha couldn't get the door to budge an inch. He looked back at Evan and Jack, who were staring at the surveillance computer.

"The Futurekind are in the silo! They're almost here!" Jack and Evan raced to the door they'd come through, trying frantically to shut it as they saw the Futurekind turn the corner toward them.

Martha turned from one thing to the other, wondering what she should do first.

He heard the voice.

"Now then, Martha" the voice said. "I think I'll leave you to the Futurekind. I have _so_ many people to save and I'm afraid none of them include you."

"No!" She quickly used the sonic screwdriver to lock the coordinates of the TARDIS. "Just stop!"

"Use my name."

Martha bristled. "Master."

The Master grinned, a smile that Martha could almost see. "Have fun at the end of the universe! Bye bye!" He ran around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers. It sparked and fizzled angrily against the constraints of the sonic screwdriver. "Oh no you don't!"

"Martha, a little help here?" Jack called, as he and Evan struggled against the Futurekind, who were trying to push their way in through the door. "We're losing!"

Martha looked at her TARDIS one last time as it faded away into the past. She quickly turned and ran to the side of her friends. "Give me your hand!" She grabbed the wrist that Jack's vortex manipulator was on and took the sonic screwdriver to it.

"It doesn't work, it's broken!" Jack yelled

"Not anymore! Evan," She grabbed Evan's hand and put it over Jack's on top of the device.

She slammed her hand down on theirs and they were gone.

**A/N: Okay you can plan on the next chapter soon…Okay I have an announcement to make that will probably make you guys very mad at me…I am a Rose fan…Now don't panic! I still love Martha! I will still ship Ten/Martha…but I noticed me and Rose have a lot in common…I am not smart like Martha, I have street smarts, like Rose. And Mickey did act like an idiot, she tried to dump him and he didn't listen. Read tardis-mole's new story: Setting the Story Straight (I think that's what it is called). He gives a very detailed explanation in Roses' own words. Read it when you get the time, it's funny and he didn't bash Martha, he just paired her with Mickey and I believe Ten is paired with Donna…not sure though. I hope you guys give her another chance…I still love your story Sadhappygirl! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Roles Reversed**

**A/N: Okay I agree with you all on how Rose treated Mickey, but I think she matured a little in season 4. Give this to her, she didn't cry when **_**he **_**left, enjoy. Review please.**

**Chapter 12: The Year That Never Was**

In an unwatched alley, three people suddenly appeared from thin air, something that would have alarmed everyone in the area, had any of them been watching.

"Oh, my head," Evan cringed as he leaned against a wall.

"Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer." Martha muttered as she cracked her joints.

They casually walked from the alley into a pedestrian area surrounded by shops. It seemed like a normal day; the sun was shining, birds were flying about.

They walked together; Evan was flanked by Jack and Martha.

"Still, at least we made it, earth, 21st century by the looks of it, talk about lucky," Jack said.

"That wasn't luck, that was me," Martha replied.

"But this... Master bloke, he could be anywhere; he's got the TARDIS." Evan said as he stood beside Jack and Martha.

"No, he's here. Trust me_._" Martha looked around. "He's definitely here."

"Who is he, anyway?" Evan asked. "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated," Jack concluded.

Martha looked around cautiously, something wasn't right, there was a sound...

A homeless man on the side of the road was tapping, a coin against a white metal cup, a rhythm of four, over and over again. He seemed to be oblivious, as though he wasn't aware that he was even doing it. The sound echoed in the air.

"Then how are we going to find him?" Evan questioned.

"I'll know him the moment I see him," Martha softly. "Time Lords always do."

"But hold on, if he could be anyone…" He looked around at all the posters, their black and white screaming at his mind. "We missed the election! But it can't be…" Evan took off running toward the large plasma screen at the end of the street; the other two followed him, feet thudding on the pavement.

The screen was brilliantly lit, with a newscaster's voice floating over the area. "Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters."

The screen showed a man in a black suit, he had short dark brown hair.

"I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him, we all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon," Evan said, staring up at the screen.

"That's him, the Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain..." Martha stared up at the screen in horror.

The cameras flashed as the Master descended the ornamented stairs in Saxon Headquarters, waving to a few reporters here and there. He suddenly turned to a blond woman on his right, giving her a rather involved kiss. "The Master and his _wife_,"

They watched as the Time Lord known as the Master stepped forward to address the press. No one could see the maniac glint in his eyes but Martha and it made her blood go cold. "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs right now... Is a doctor,"

**88888**

"Finance report, sir,"

"Military protocol, sir,"

"EC directive, sir,"

"Annual budget, sir,"

The Master and his wife Lucy walked toward the Cabinet room, the former almost groaning aloud at the number of folders and papers that were thrust at him. He was impatient, as always, he had never been patient, and as far back as he could remember. Some faces were more patient than most, but this one hated to sit still, to wait. Too meticulously plan, but it was necessary, necessary if he wanted to save them all.

They paused outside the cabinet room and he turned to Lucy, who spoke with a smile. "I'm so proud of you, Harold." She smiled and they brought themselves together for a kiss, just as a woman approached them.

"Excuse me, sir? Um, if you don't mind me asking…I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?"

The Master turned his attention to the woman he had hired. "Ah, and your name is?"

"Tish, Letitia Jones,"

"Well then, Tish," he said, watching her with an odd look of self-importance in his eyes. "You just stand there and look gorgeous_._" He gave her a grin, and then set off into the Cabinet room. It had been rebuilt just in time for the Master to take his proper place in it.

The men of his cabinet watched him enter and walk to his chair, an audience to his impending victory.

"A glorious day, isn't it? Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session, let the work of government begin." He unceremoniously threw the files up into the air, watching the papers float to the ground like snow, _or ash._ "Oh, go on. Crack a smile, it's funny, isn't it?" He looked across the table to Albert Dumfires, who was watching him with a precarious glare. "Albert, funny? No? Not even a little Little bit?"

Albert gave a half-hearted smile. "Very funny, sir, but if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little-"

"No, no, no, no," he interrupted, sitting down. "Before we start all that, I just want to say…thank you." He looked from one end of the table to the other. "Thank you one and all, you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, sniveling traitors."

Albert gave the half-hearted smile again, humoring the new Prime Minister. "Yes, quite, very funny, but I thi-"

"No, no. That wasn't funny." The Master stood from his chair, hands splayed wide with fingers pressed hard on the cold desk. The level of apprehension in the room was growing exponentially. "I must not be making myself very clear. Funny is like this." He spread his mouth wide, in a grin that showed as many teeth as possible. "Not funny is like this." He frowned, exaggerating every possible muscle. "And right now, I'm not like this…" He smiled again, just as he had before. "I'm like this…" His frown returned, along with the feelings of apprehension from the Cabinet members. "Because you are traitors, oh yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So, this... is your reward." He returned to his chair, pulling a contraption seemingly out of nowhere and fitting it over his face.

Albert was shifting uneasily in his seat. "Excuse me, Prime Minister, do you mind my asking… What is that?"

The man known as Harold Saxon replied with ease, though it was muffled to the point that no one in the room could understand his reply.

"I beg your pardon?" Albert asked, setting his pen on the table.

The Master pulled the bottom of the object up, so that they could hear him. "It's a gas mask," he replied, replacing it on his face.

"Yes... but why are you wearing it?" This reply was just as muffled as the first. Albert cleared his throat in impatience. "I'm sorry?"

He sighed and pulled up the mask again. "Because of the gas," He replaced it with a bit of impatience.

"What gas, sir?"

The man could barely make out a muffled, "This gas,"

The speaker phones on the table opened up abruptly, shooting a deadly white gas into the air. The Cabinet members jumped up in alarm, coughing and sputtering as they breathed the air, the poison quickly shutting down their systems, the Master's face was split with a grin behind the mask.

"You're insane!" Albert declared with a cough, weakened from the gas and falling off his chair.

The Master gave him thumbs up.

He fell back in the chair after they were all dead, eyes dark and stormy. The drums churned in his head like sea water, filling every crevasse of his mind. He mimicked their beat on the desk with his fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4...

_The drums were pleased, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't happy yet, there was something more, so much more that must be done._

_"You have to save them," the drums insisted. "Save them. Save them all."_

**88888**

Martha, Jack and Evan ran into Rose and Mickey's place and rushed in as soon as they arrived. The House seemed untouched; Martha hoped that the Master hadn't figured out just who Evan was.

"What have you got computer, anything?" She looked around the living room. She noticed Jack dialing someone on his phone. "Jack! You can't call anybody; no one can know we're here!"

"They're just some friends of mine!" He replied defensively. "But there's no reply."

Evan came back down stairs with a laptop, which he handed to Martha. She gladly took it, but Jack swiped it before she could do anything else and sat at the table next to the Time Lord.

"Here, let me show you his websites. He's been around for a long time." Jack pushed the object closer to Martha, so that she could see.

"That's so weird though," Evan said, thinking aloud. "It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you."

"So are you going to tell us who he is, then?" Jack asked.

"When I was still very young, we were friends and then he went insane…" Martha said softly.

Evan wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, Martha sighed softly and buried her head in his chest.

Evan stayed near Martha, worried about his family and friends.

**88888**

"No, but ma'am, I can't-"

"_Harold Saxon: A Modern Churchill._ It's the definitive think piece on the man himself." Vivien Rook handed a copy of the article to the assistant that was trying to dissuade her from her interview with Lucy Saxon. "Oh come on, sweetheart, you must've read it!"

"Um, not really, sorry, I'm new."

"Mr. Saxon does like a pretty face," she commented. "But I'm here to see Mrs. Saxon."

"You can't just go barging in!"

Vivien pushed the door in front of her open to find Mrs. Saxon sitting comfortably on a sofa, massaging her feet. "Mrs. Saxon, I'm Vivien Rook, _Sunday Mirror_." She held her press card up briefly. "You've heard of me?"

"Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day."

"Strike while the irons hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought 'What about the wife?' All I need is twenty minutes." Vivien was astutely aware that Tish was still behind her.

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait," Lucy replied, letting her gaze drift to the door that separated her from her husband.

"The headline's waiting to print: _The Power Behind the Throne._" She saw the glimmer in Lucy's eye change, gotcha.

"Really?"

"Britain's First Lady," Vivien pressed.

"Gosh."

"Front page, even."

"I suppose… Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes."

Vivien smiled, "Excellent! Thank you!" She turned to Tish, handing her coat over. "Oh, what was it? Tish? Yes, Tish, now you can leave us alone."

"But, I'm supposed to sit in-"

"No, no. It's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense," She gently pushed Tish out the door. "There's a good girl, out you go that's it." She quickly shut the door, clutching her papers and folders to her side. She turned to face Mrs. Saxon. "Mrs. Saxon," she said shakily. "I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact, not just the country, but the whole world."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"No, please, I beg you, hear me out!" Vivien quickly crossed the gap between herself and the couch. "Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything is a lie."

"All of it," Vivien said, showing Lucy the evidence, splayed out in front of her. "The school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge the thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

Lucy was trying and failing to prevent herself from becoming upset. "I think you should leave now."

"Please Lucy. 18 months ago he became real." She handed Lucy a photograph of her husband at a ceremony to honor his work on the satellites that were now orbiting the Earth. "This is his first, honest-to-goodness appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network."

"Mrs. Rook, now stop it," Lucy insisted, a bit harshly.

"Even now they say that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. What does that mean, 'seclusion'?"

"How should I know?" Lucy asked, a bit indignantly.

"But I've got plenty of research on you," Vivien said, standing from her seat and pacing about. "Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless, and that's why I am asking you, Lucy. I am begging you," She sat next to the blond woman tentatively. "If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you causes to doubt him…"

"I think..." Lucy began.

"Yes?" Vivien said, hopeful.

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered… But he was so good to my father. And he said…"

"What? What is it? Just tell me, Lucy dear. You can tell me."

"The thing is... I made my choice." Lucy steeled her resolve and looked the reporter in the eye.

"I'm sorry?"

"For better or for worse, Isn't that right, Harold?" She turned her head to the left, where her husband was leaning against the door, hands in his pockets, a condescending smirk on his face.

"My faithful companion," he said, noting the wording that made his mind drift to the other Time Lord that was surely out to stop him.

"Mr. Saxon! Prime Minister, I-I-I was just having a little joke with Lucy." Vivien began quickly gathering her papers and pictures. "I-I didn't mean-"

The Master slowly walked toward her, each step purposeful and restrained while the fingers in his pockets tapped out the war beat of the drums. "Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist."

Vivien swallowed nervously. "Then tell me... Who are you?"

"I'm the Master," he declared. "And these are my friends."

Four silver spheres appeared in the air around him, floating and bobbing as if in water. She watched them in terror. "I'm sorry?"

"Can't you hear it, Mrs. Rook?" he asked softly.

"Hear what, sir?"

"The drums, the never-ending drumbeat, coming closer and closer,"

The spheres clicked and sharp, deadly barbs were now protruding from their undersides. The Master took one more step and slowly took his hands from his pockets, leaning on the couch that his wife was sitting on. Vivien was far more frightened by the look in his eyes than by the silver spheres. His eyes were old, far too old, but unstable; the eyes of a madman.

"Don't you see?" he asked. "They all have to be saved."

The silver spheres made sounds that resembled childish giggles. "The lady doesn't like us!"

"Silly lady," one insisted.

"Dead lady!"

The Doctor quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and led her out of the room. The screams of the woman that used to be Vivien Rook assaulted the door behind them as it closed.

Lucy was angry and nervous, looking to her husband in barely contained shock. "She knew, Harold, she knew everything, you promised! You said Archangel was 100%."

"Well..." He said, drawing the word out and tilting his head to the side. "Ninety-nine, ninety-eight?"

"But if she's asking questions, then who else, John? How much time have we got?" She raised her hands to cover her mouth.

The Master brought her to him and embraced her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends. We're going to save them all, Lucy, just you and me."

**88888**

The laptop in Martha's apartment was playing an ad for none other than Harold Saxon, complete with several celebrity endorsements. Jack paused the video. "Former Minister of Defense first came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." He turned to Martha "Nice job, by the way."

"Thanks," She replied. The Racnoss had been an interesting experience.

"He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story." Evan said, pointing at the Prime Minister's personal website. "Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel went into business, marriage, everything, he's got a whole life!"

"But he's got a TARDIS," Jack said, bringing the three mugs of tea from the kitchen over to the table. "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

"No, he couldn't have," Martha explained quickly. "When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates with the sonic screwdriver, I locked them permanently."

"The Master can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed, which is right here, right now."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, but a little leeway?"

"18 months, tops," he replied. "The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? This is on a massive scale." He turned his attention back to the computer until Evan spoke.

"I was gonna vote for him."

"You what?" Martha looked at him.

"Well it was before I even met you! And I liked him."

"I was going to vote for him too," Jack offered with a shrug.

"Why do you say that?" Martha asked curiously. "What was his policy, what did he stand for?"

"I dunno. He always sounded…good." Evan leaned back against the arm of the couch, fingers gently tapping out a beat of four. "Like you could trust him, just nice, he spoke about…" He paused in thought. "I can't really remember, but it was good, just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" Martha asked loudly, shaking him out of the daze he had fallen into.

"What's what?"

"That! That tapping, that rhythm! Why are you doing that?"

"I dunno, it's just... I dunno!"

The website on the computer made a small noise of alert. Jack peered at the screen, noting the flashing words. "Saxon broadcast on all channels, it seems."

Martha turned on the television. "Speaking to his people, I suppose."

The screen showed the Master as Harold Saxon sitting in his office, facing the cameras with a broad smile. "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies."

"You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed a spaceship over London, all those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill," He paused for effect, letting the people of Britain remember the horrors and fright they had experienced during those troubling times.

"Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me, not Harold Saxon," His eyes were steeled and dark, the only thing in him that betrayed his insanity. "Because my purpose here today is to tell you this: citizens of Great Britain… I have been contacted, a message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to someone off screen and a video, full of static and errors began to play on the screens of every television in Britain.

A metal sphere appeared, flashing lights running from side to side, appearing to speak. "People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts, we bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

The camera returned to the Prime Minister, whose face was an expression of acceptance. "How sweet, and! This species has identified itself! They are called the Toclafane."

"What!" Martha said loudly, making Evan jump.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you." He swept his hands out toward the cameras. "Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child, every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer," His speech slowed deliberately, tasting each word as it passed his lips. "And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?"

Martha and Jack immediately turned to Evan, then Martha yanked the television away from the wall. A large bomb was strapped to the back of it, set to go off any second. The time ticked, "Run!" She grabbed the laptop on her way out, the three of them barely getting outside before the bomb exploded, sending Rose and Mickey's flat up in a blaze of smoke and fire.

"Everyone alright?" Martha asked, looking around.

"Fine, yeah, fine," Jack breathed out a sigh of relief. Evan quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"Evan! Don't call anyone!" Martha gasped

"He knows about me; what about my family?" He raised the device to her ear.

"No! Don't tell them anything!"

"I'll do what I want!" He hissed back.

"Mum? Oh my, gosh, Mum! You're there! Are you alright?"

"Course I'm here, sweetheart. Are you feeling well?" Francine Jones dared to glance around the kitchen table at the men that were guarding her and her ex-husband, who was sitting nervously across from her. They had been guarding her house for many days now, their oppressive glares setting her on edge.

"I'm fine Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" They slowly started off toward the end of the street, walking casually.

"Evan, I think perhaps you should come 'round."

"I can't! Not now!"

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking... We thought we might give it another go," she said timidly.

"What? Don't be so daft, since when?"

"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate."

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years."

"Well, ask him yourself," Francine said, handing the phone to Clive.

Clive took it and held it to his ear. "Evan, it's me."

"Dad?" He asked, sounding completely confused. "What are you doing there?"

"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything," he insisted.

"Dad, just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?"

Clive paused. If he told the truth, what would happen to them, to Francine, to Evan? Evan was his son, he decided. He had to protect him. His eyes drifted from the guards to the blond woman listening in on their conversation. He took a breath, their fates in the balance.

"Yes! Just run!" He darted from his chair, running into the hall with the phone. The guards ran quickly and caught him, shoving him hard against the wall, Francine yelling expletives in the background. "Listen! Just run, Evan! I don't know who they are!" The phone was snatched from his grasp and abruptly hung up.

Evan quickly pulled out the car keys he forgot to return to Mickey. "They've got my mum and dad!"

"Evan, it's a trap! That's exactly what he wants!" Martha quickly followed him back to the car, gently grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I don't care!" He yelled, yanking his arm away from her and unlocking the car.

Martha sighed knowing Evan was frightened for his family and knew he wasn't going to be stopped. She climbed in the passenger seat and Jack jumped in the back and they drove off.

Evan quickly dialed her Tish and held the phone to his ear, turning too hard around a corner. "C'mon Tish, pick up!"

There was a soft click and her sister's familiar voice came over the line. 'Evan, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see-" The phone dropped out of her hand with a thud as she was grabbed by two large guards and carried away. "Hey! What are you doing? Get off me!"

"Tish? TISH!" Evan almost threw the device at the dashboard, but quickly recovered his composure as they approached his mother's house. Black clad men with guns stood aside a van, where they were hauling her father into the back.

Clive struggled against the bonds on his hands, but it was no use. The neighbors next door had ventured outside to see what the commotion was all about. He observed them with wide, frightened eyes. "It's your fault, all of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!" They shoved him in the back and grabbed Francine, who was shouting her own colorful protests.

Evan turned the corner just as they began dragging Francine to the van. She saw the car in the corner of her eye and turned. "Evan!" she yelled. "Run! Get out of here!"

The guards quickly took positions, their guns aimed at the car. "Evan, move!" Martha shouted, which broke Evan out of his shock.

He quickly reversed the car, driving away as fast as he could go. The guns fired, echoing in the afternoon light, they shattered the back window of her car and he cursed.

"Jack, you alright back there?" He asked shakily.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Can't die, remember?"

"Doesn't mean getting shot doesn't hurt," He replied testily.

"Evan, we have to ditch this car and soon, they know what it looks like."

after a few long minutes of driving, he swung the car to a spot off the road, hidden and safe, and the three headed out on foot, careful to watch for the men in black uniforms. He pulled out his mobile again, dialing her brother. "Leo? Oh, thank goodness! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?" Jack and Martha were walking in front of him, guiding him under a damp, dripping overpass and into another pedestrian area with trees, benches and small shops.

"I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?" he asked, looking over at his son in the stroller. The promenade on the water was busy as usual; loud noises tended to upset the baby.

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide," He insisted.

Leo scoffed playfully. "Oh shut up."

"On my life! You've gotta trust me," Evan said, looking around. He lowered his voice, the tone becoming almost frantic. "Go to Boxer's, stay with him,don't tell anyone! Just hide!"

"Ooh," a new voice drifted out of the phone, one that was condescending, wild and absolutely not his brother's. "A nice little game of hide-and-seek, I love that. But I'll find you, Evan Smith, been a long time since we saw each other, Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go, Saxon." Evan shouted.

Martha quickly wheeled around, handing the laptop to Jack. She motioned for Evan to hand her the phone, but he refused.

"Do you hear me? Let them go!"

Martha took the phone from him this time, holding it to her ear. Jack quickly put an arm around Evan, who was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I'm here."

The Master's grin spread wider. The Cabinet room was surely the best place for this. He took a phone out of his jacket pocket, switching the conversation to the small device. "Doctor,"

"Master,"

The Master smiled, "I always did like it when you used my name."

"You chose it," the elder insisted, walking along with Jack and Evan, sitting down on a nearby bench. Jack and Martha were close enough to hear her, but they said nothing.

Jack noticed a small shop near Martha and took advantage of the news broadcast on the television in the window, Evan reluctantly followed him over.

The Master didn't reply, he only smiled, dark eyes shining.

"So," Martha continued. "Prime Minister,"

"I know!" The Doctor said conversationally, standing from his chair to slowly pace about the room, free hand in his pocket. "It's good, isn't it?"

"What are those spheres 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane, that's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids?" He paused, "Back home."

"Don't you talk to me about home!" Martha snapped.

"Ooh," The Master replied, his voice smooth like silk. "Seems I've struck a nerve,"

Martha gritted her teeth, speaking so quietly that Jack and Evan couldn't hear. "You are not to speak of Gallifrey."

"But why not?" he mocked.

"I will not play your games," Martha growled

"How disappointing," the Master replied. "You used to play them all the time."

"That was a long time ago," Martha said softly.

"Back when you thought you could _stop_ me. Or _help_ me," the Master replied, his voice dripping venom now. "But that's _my_ job. It's _my_ job to save. Not yours."

"You could stop this," Martha said, ignoring him. "We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. Just... not here."

"Too late," he replied softly.

"Too late? Why do you say that?"

"The drumming, I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops, inside my head, the drumming, Doctor," He let his free hand drift to the cold tabletop, tapping out the rhythm of the drums, the most familiar sound. "The constant drumming,"

"I could help," Martha quickly offered, earning him a loud scoff from the other Time Lord. "I could! Let me help you."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen." He sat in his chair, tapping on the table. Faster and faster and faster, "Here come the drums." He paused, hearing them beat in his ear, in his mind. "Here come the drums."

Martha looked around, spotting a young man leaning up against a wall, listening to music. His hands were on his legs, tapping out the very rhythm that had haunted the Master for so many years. He stood from the bench in realization, walking toward the television in the shop nearby. "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Ooh, look! You're on TV!" The Master sat in his seat, pressing buttons on the shiny laptop he had acquired for himself.

"Stop it!" Martha said angrily. "Tell me!"

"No, really, you're on telly!" He switched the laptop to the very news broadcast that Jack and Evan were watching. Martha approached the shop, staring at the screen. "You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box, so congratulations on that, look, there you are." The woman on the news broadcast was detailing several facts about the three of them, insisting that they were armed and extremely dangerous. "You're public enemy's number one, two and three. Oh!" he said suddenly, as if remembering something very important. "And you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them." Martha looked to Jack, who said nothing. "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the... right?"

Martha turned as the Master spoke she looked up, the CCTV cameras! "He can see us!" She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed, making the camera suddenly pop and fizzle out.

"Oh, you public menace, and thief, no less," He almost laughed in sheer glee. "Better start running," He insisted harshly, his previous silky voice freezing into cold malice. "Go on. Run!"

"He's got control of everything," Martha half-whispered, looking to Jack and Evan.

"What do we do?" Evan asked.

The Master's voice drifted from the phone, barely audible. "Go on, Doctor!" He laughed, a cackle of insanity. "Run for your life!"

Martha paused, hanging up the phone. "We run."

**A/N: Okay I will update when I can, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unwritten

**Roles Reversed**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I can't believe how long it took me to update this! If you want to hurt me go ahead! I am helping my sister and her boyfriend start their…"relationship"…I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Notes: I am not going to write what happens during the year, you have read many stories with it in them, just switch Martha and the Doctor. I would have gotten my sister to write it, but she is a Ten/Master, Theta/Koschei fan. **

**Chapter 13: Unwritten**

**88888**

Martha looked over at Evan who was sitting quietly in the chair next to hers, he had hardly spoken and if he did only a few words. She reached out and put her hand on his knee, he looked at her and her heart broke, he had dark shadows under his eyes and his once bright brown eyes were dull and tired.

"We are going to get through this," She told him as she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know we will," He murmured and then he dropped his gaze once more.

"He'll be okay," Jack said with a smile.

"Of course I will, who would keep you two from bickering, you wouldn't get anything done without me." Evan said with a weak smile.

"Your right about that," Martha replied with a grin.

Evan slid out of his chair and sat down in front of her; he laid his head in her lap and sighed softly.

Martha ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him, "I couldn't do anything without you," She whispered.

Evan grabbed her hand and kissed it gently before resting it on his cheek.

Jack felt his heart breaking for them, they didn't get a break.

**88888**

Evan looked up at the man who took his family and has been hunting him, Martha and Jack down, he looked like a nutter. He had this insane look in his eyes and Evan feared for his family, Martha and Jack, he couldn't help it, it was what he did.

He had to keep from jumping on the Master when he approached Martha who was held by the soldiers, she gave him a look and he held still and held his tongue.

He watched in horror when the Master aged Martha, Jack slid up next to him and gave him his vortex manipulator. Martha slid up next to him and whispered what she wanted him to do, he nodded and looked at her, and she cupped his cheek and smiled weakly.

Evan stood slowly and backed up, he looked at his family and then to the vortex manipulator and he pressed the button and disappeared.

**88888**

Evan looked back at London and watched the Toclafane destroy it.

"I will be return," He said and then he turned and ran the other way.

**88888**

A whole year had passed, he did what he was told, he followed Martha's instructions, and now the Master was walking the streets looking for him. The people in the house hid him; Daniel was behind the door with a gun.

"What would Martha do?" The Master called out and Evan stopped shaking, he knew what he had to do.

He got up and walked down the stairs, Daniel looked up when he saw Evan, and he backed away from the door and watched as Evan walked out the door to face the Master.

The Master turned when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Evan approaching him.

"Oh such a good boy, she trained you well," The Master praised clapping his hands.

"NO! Daniel ran out and the Master shot him down with the laser screwdriver, Evan gasped as he watched Daniel fall to the ground. Evan looked up at the Master and glared at him angrily.

"You didn't have to do that," He growled.

The Master ignored him, "Bag," He ordered signaling with his hand.

Evan threw the bag on the ground and the Master shot it with his laser screwdriver.

Two soldiers took Evan by the arms and followed the Master.

**88888**

Evan looked up at the aged Martha who was in a bird cage, she blinked her big brown eyes at him and he smiled softly at her.

"Your vortex manipulator, in case you thought I'd forgotten," the Master said coldly, staring down at the pale man from his perch on the deck. Evan slowly loosened the straps around his wrist and tossed the device up to him. "Kneel, Mister Evan Smith." The Master said.

Evan complied without a word, the Master, looked excited, his mouth stretched in a broad grin.

"Down below, two hundred thousand ships are ready to launch, ready to force the universe under my control." He walked over to the communication device on the deck. "Are we ready?"

A male voice floated from the other end of the intercom, Evan didn't recognize it; he almost expected to with the number of people she had encountered during her one year trek across the planet.

"The fleet awaits your command, Master."

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters, counting down!" A timer on the deck to Evan's left blazed into life, counting down exactly three minutes. He could see the out of the corner of his eye, Martha standing in her cage and grasping the bars with old hands. "At zero," the Master announced, bringing Evan's attention back to him. "To commemorate this day, the child Evan Smith will die, any last words, Mister Smith? No?"

Evan simply stared up at him with an impassive look.

"Such a disappointment, this one," the Master continued. "So many companions you've taken with you, Martha. I've never seen one so useless." He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his laser screwdriver. "Bow your head, Evan Smith."

He watched as he followed his command.

"And so, in mere moments, the child that walked the Earth will-" He stopped, as he saw a smile spread over Evan's face. "What? What's so funny?"

Evan raised his head and the smile spread further over his features at the Master's confused expression. "A gun,"

"What about it?" The Master asked a confused expression on his face.

"A gun in four parts," It took all his effort to keep from smirking.

"Yes, I destroyed it, in case you don't remember." He said but his eyes narrowed slightly.

"A gun," Evan continued. "A gun in four parts scattered across the world. I mean come on, did you actually believe that?" Evan asked.

"What do you mean?" The Master asked.

"Like I would ask him to kill anyone," Martha rasped.

"It doesn't matter now; I have him precisely where I want him." The Master said.

"I knew what Professor Docherty would do; the Resistance knew about her son, I told her about the gun, to get me here at the right time." Evan said.

"It doesn't matter," the Master said, glaring down at him from his perch on the deck. "You're still going to die."

"Don't you want to know what I was doing?" she asked him. "Travelling the world for a year?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all, no weapons, just words, I did what Martha asked. I walked the Earth and everywhere I went, I told a story, I told them about Martha, I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so everyone would know about her."

"Faith and hope, is that it?"

"No," Evan said defiantly. "Because I gave them an instruction, just like Martha asked me to, I told them that if they think of one word at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen!"

"Right across the world, one word, just one word, and one thought at one moment... But with fifteen satellites!"

"What?"

"A telepathic field binding the entire human race together, with all of them thinking the same word at the same time, and that word is Martha."

The countdown behind the Master hit zero, Evan turned his gaze to Martha, whose body had suddenly taken on a silver glow.

"No, no, no, no, stop it! I said stop it!" He backed away as Martha turned young and floated across the room after him.

"You wouldn't listen because you knew what I would say." Martha spoke her voice sounded unearthly.

Evan laughed and ran over to his family who hugged him tight and wouldn't let him go, he glanced over and watched as Martha and the Master disappeared. Jack wasn't in the room either, all the sudden the Valiant started to shake, knocking everyone off their feet.

Evan was about to meet the floor when Martha suddenly appeared and grabbed him in a hug.

"Everyone get down!" She shouted and everyone fell to the ground.

When it finally stilled she stood up, helping Evan to his feet.

"What just happened?" Tish asked.

"We went back to right after the president was killed, the year never happened." Martha said and everyone looked at her.

"But I can still remember it," Francine said softly.

"We are the eye of the storm, anyone on the Valiant will remember." Martha said softly.

The Master tried to run out of the room, but Jack was in the lift and caught him before he got away.

"So what are you going to do with this one?" Jack asked as he handcuffed the Master.

"We'll keep him in the TARDIS," Martha said.

"So that's it? You're just going to keep me?" The Master asked.

"If we have too," Martha said.

"You can't trust him," Jack said.

"I know,"

The Master opened his mouth to say something when a gunshot went off and the Master looked shocked. Martha ran forward and eased him to the floor.

"It's alright, I got you," She cradled the Master's head in her lap.

Evan stood back and watched as Martha begged the Master to regenerate and watched sadly when he refused. Martha sobbed as the Master slipped away and went limp in her arms.

Evan approached her slowly and took the Master's body out of her arms, she sobbed and threw herself in his arms and sobbed pitifully. Evan held her close and just was there for her, she held on to him for dear life.

**88888**

Jack watched as Evan sat on his bed, just staring at the floor, he slowly approached the smaller man and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked the pale man.

"I'm just peachy," Evan mumbled.

"Now don't give me that tone," Jack told him firmly.

"Sorry, where's Martha?" Evan asked changing the subject.

"Working on the TARDIS," Jack told him.

"Of course," He said softly.

Jack wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulder and gave him a hug and noticed how Evan wasn't just thin, he was scrawny, and he lost a lot of weight.

"I'm going to shower," Evan said and he got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Jack was not fooled.

**88888**

Martha looked up from her work when someone came into the console room, she smiled when she saw Jack, but her smile faded at the look on the immortals face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Evan is hurting, he saw the world destroyed! He is half starved," Jack told her and Martha blinked as she realized what she has been doing to Evan.

"Oh my gosh," She breathed.

"He is in the shower," Jack told her and went back to his own room.

Martha took a deep breath and headed toward Evan's room

**88888**

She entered her lover's room and saw him curled up on his bed sobbing softly; she sat down next to him and laid her hand on his bare shoulder. Evan flipped over on his back and stared up at her, his brown eyes dark with sadness.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," She murmured and pulled his head into her lap.

He buried his face in her hip and wrapped his arms around her and just took comfort from her.

They held each other; it was he who spoke first, his voice soft and raspy.

"I saw Japan burned to the ground, I saw people murdered right in front of me and I could do nothing to save them. I'm a doctor in training! I'm trained to save people's lives and yet I have seen more death than I would ever care to see." Evan spoke his voice low and dark.

"I wish with everything I have that you didn't have to see that." Martha whispered sadly.

"What is done, is done, nothing can take away what I have seen." He told her and he curled his body against her.

Martha cradled him close and held him as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

**88888**

Over the next few weeks Evan became more and more like his self, but there were times in the dark when his nightmares would haunt him. He would dream about all he saw and wake screaming, Martha was always there to hold him and tell him he was safe. She never told him it was going to be alright, because he knew it not to be true.

**88888**

**A/N: Okay if seemed like poetry in some parts its cause me and my sister have been watching Hamlet staring David Tennant…so that's why…Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
